


Something to Call Our Own

by the_madame21



Series: Everyday Life [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eiji is Oikawa's son, Fluff and Angst, Iwaoi is just a mention, M/M, Teen Romance, based on A Place to Call Home, gonna be a shitton of fluff, mild pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: Eiji and Shinji are now first years in high school, having grown up together as childhood friends. They've been through a lot together over the years, but turning 15 is the start of what will undoubtedly become their greatest adventure yet.





	1. Chapter 1

Shinji remembered the very first time they kissed. He’d been older than Eiji. Which was dumb to say. He was always older than Eiji. Would always _be_ older than Eiji. Was even taller than him now, too. 

He wasn’t sure where his sudden growth spurt had come from. Wished that sort of thing worked in reverse. Wish it would just _stop_ because at this rate he’d be a whole foot taller than Eiji by the end of first year. 

Which was really awful because it’s bad enough he had these giant glasses and curly hair. He was Japanese through and through. Where did the curls come from?? Now he gets into high school and to top it off he’s suddenly a tree. 

No one ever wanted tall omegas. 

Well, unless Eiji’s mom was included. But he was an exception. Truly a one-in-a-million because Eiji’s mom was just freaking gorgeous. You couldn’t really compare him to anything or anyone. It was probably why Eiji was so handsome. Probably why Eiji kept on getting asked to meet omegas at the back of the school, kept getting confession letters—not just from omegas but from betas as well—especially from the girls. 

Gosh there were so many girls. 

Shinji had always liked girls. They were sweet and soft to the touch, and their voices were pleasant to listen to. They were also very kind, and despite being alphas, most of the alpha females didn’t seem to mind his height. 

Alpha males did, however. 

Well, not Eiji. At least, he didn’t think he did. At least, Eiji had never said anything about it. Eiji usually spoke his mind about everything. Acted on impulse, always doing whatever he wanted. 

Which circles back to why Shin was thinking about the first time they kissed. 

It had been bold, because everything Eiji did was bold, the young alpha having smacked Shinji’s cheeks together before pressing his lips against Shinji’s _hard._ It was the first and last time Shinji had ever had his breath stolen. 

But that sort of thing simply wasn’t appropriate at the time. Shinji’s father had told him all about it. Even if you loved someone, that sort of thing was only done between adults. Shinji had made quite a point of telling Eiji as such. 

He hadn’t been counting on Eiji asking how long until they were adults though. Back then, 15 seemed old enough, so that’s what Shinji had replied with. And it had been fine. 

But Eiji was turning 15, soon. 

It wasn’t that Shinji had _hopes,_ exactly. For goodness sakes they weren’t even dating. 

He wanted to, though. 

Date, that is. 

More than anything. 

But that sort of thing was strange to think about. They were childhood friends after all. Really, really good friends. They were perpetually at each other’s houses, Eiji’s parents like family to him and vice versa. Which meant they most certainly loved each other. 

Shinji just wasn’t sure in what way. Well, he knew what way _he_ cared for Eiji. It was the same way he’d _always_ felt about Eiji. 

He picked at his fingers, not wanting to really think about that, because right now Eiji was being confessed to on the other side of the building. Shinji had been instructed to wait for him, because no matter what they always walked home together. Eiji promised he’d make it quick. Generally, Shinji didn’t really worry too much about these things. It always made him really anxious, but Eiji always rejected the confessor, no matter who they were. The alpha just didn’t really have an interest in that sort of thing, he guessed.

But they were getting older now. Sooner or later Eiji would probably want a cute omega by his side. It’s all any of the alphas would talk about anyway. Where scent and hormones were completely out of control in middle school, high school was definitely much worse, in Shinji’s opinion. Because people were learning how to use those scents to their advantage. And while sex and heats and ruts and porny magazines had all been a _what if_ distant kind of daydream in middle school, in high school (apparently) all of those things were very much real. 

But Shinji hadn’t even had his first heat yet. 

He was probably defective. At least, that’s what he thought. Because all the omegas he’d spoken to had already gotten their first heats. Some were even already on the proper medication to help keep them regular. It’s why they could all use their scents to their advantage. But Shinji couldn’t. Because Shinji still smelled like a child. 

Which, again, made no sense if one considered his height. With such a sudden boost of hormones he thought he would’ve finally become a true omega by now. He was nothing but a walking contradiction. 

A really tall, really awkward, hopelessly anxious, walking contradiction.

He exhaled, leaning his head back against the wall. Maybe one day he’d be married with pups and he’d look back on this moment and laugh. Maybe one day he’d be married to _Eiji_ , and those pups would be his. The thought made his cheeks brighten with warmth. Would they have alphas, or omegas, he wondered. Well, all things considered they’d probably be omegas. Shinji giggled to himself, because if they did end up with omegas, then Eiji would definitely spoil them rotten. 

“Watcha thinking about?!” Eiji’s face suddenly appeared right before him, the alpha popping out of literal nowhere, hovering over Shinji with his arm extended, offering to help him up. 

“Oh!” Shinji’s blush deepened, lowering his head to hide his face, “Nothing—” he took Eiji’s hand, warm to the touch, letting the alpha help him up to his feet. 

“Aw come on,” Eiji whined, “It had to be something good if you were laughing like that!” 

Shinji shook his head, “Someone just said something during class. It’d be hard to explain.”

Eiji pouted but let it go, resting his heads behind his head as he declared that he was tired. 

“It’s only Monday,” Shinji informed.

“That’s exactly why!” 

They walked together towards the front of the school, the strap of Eiji’s school bag nearly falling off his shoulders, because he had a very strange way of walking; half backwards and half the side, so that he could hold a face-to-face conversation with Shinji while they walked. 

“So,” Shinji cleared his throat, clutching onto his own bag strap, “How did it go?” 

“Oh,” Eiji said flippantly, “I turned him down.” 

“I see.” 

“What?”

Shinji shook his head, “No, it’s just. The vice president is very handsome.” 

Eiji shrugged, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a confession letter, “You’d think he’d have better handwriting, though.” 

“You should read that properly,” Shinji insisted. 

“I know, I know,” Eiji waved him off, “You’re always nagging me about it. You sound like my mom.” 

Shinji’s cheeks brightened, because that was the absolute _last_ thing he wanted to sound like. “You can do whatever you want,” he said quickly, backtracking, “I just mean, if it were me, I would want the person I’m confessing to to seriously consider it…” his voice trailed off, not really sure where he was going with that. 

“I do though!” 

Shinji nodded, his thoughts seeming to blurt out of his mouth with no filter, “I just mean, you always reject everyone really quickly. That’s all.” His heart pounded in his ears, Shinji screaming at himself in his head to just _shut up_ because it’s not like he _wanted_ Eiji to carefully consider all of those confessions. He just didn’t want Eiji to reject him in the same way.

If he ever got the balls to confess, that is. 

“That’s just because I already like someone,” Eiji said easily, “I can’t accept them when I like someone else.” 

The flittering racing of Shinji’s heart slowed to hard, heavy pounds. 

_Eiji liked someone?_

“O-Oh,” Shinji tried in a casual tone that was not at all casual, “I didn’t know you liked anyone…”

Was it an omega or a beta? Or maybe an alpha? But Eiji had never really had much of an interest in girls. It had to be a guy. Someone in his class, maybe? Did they even go to this school? They’d separated from a few of their classmates back in middle school. Was Eiji the type to have a crush for that long, or was it someone he’d recently met? 

“Yeah,” Eiji continued in that nonchalant way, “I’ve actually known them for a long time.” 

Shinji’s heart stopped entirely, his eyes widening behind large glasses. Was that—was that a hint of some sort? Did Eiji mean him? Because he’d certainly known Eiji for quite a long time. And, yes, he was tall, but he was also an omega, so maybe Eiji liked him back? Was he allowed to hope for at least that much? 

“But I don’t think they’ve noticed.” Eiji finished, pouting out his lip in the way that he did, sticking his hands in his pockets. 

Shinji’s heart sunk down to his stomach. It definitely wasn’t him, then. Because if it were him, Shinji most definitely would have noticed. But then again, he was always watching Eiji. He hadn’t really done anything that might give away the fact that he liked someone. Of course, Eiji was rather dense, at times. 

All of this was making his stomach hurt. 

“Well,” Shinji began, clearing his throat, “You’re obviously popular enough. I’m sure whoever it is they’ll definitely accept you.” The omega tried to smile whole-heartedly, but he couldn’t, because if it wasn’t with him then Shinji simply couldn’t be completely happy for Eiji. 

Maybe one day he could, if things ended up that way. Be happy for him, that is. But certainly not now. He was petty and envious and well aware of it all, with absolutely no intentions to change. Inwardly, Shinji groaned. Why would Eiji ever be attracted to someone like _that?_

“Thanks,” Eiji smiled broadly, showing off all of his teeth in a way that made Shinji a bit weak in the knees, “I hope so.” 

Shinji nodded, grasping tightly to his shoulder strap, as if it were the only thing keeping him in place. Suddenly, he wanted to be alone. 

The conversation took a different direction after that thankfully, the two of them going their own way after a certain point. When Shinji got home, he gave his parents nothing but the required greeting, before heading straight into his room and closing the door behind him. 

He sat down in front of his computer, opening the device that was far too clean for any 15-year-old. 

_How to confess to an alpha_

The Google page was still open from the search he’d done last night. None of it had really been helpful. All the pages he clicked on kept going on about having confidence and just going for it, but no one ever explained _how_ to have confidence or _how_ to go for it. 

And then the other half were saying outrageous things like to just kiss the alpha because that was a sure-fire way to get the message across. 

Right. Like Shinji would ever do _that._

What was he supposed to do, just grab Eiji by the collar of his shirt and pull him up to meet him? That was the complete reverse of everything in those shojou mangas where the cute omega has to stand on their tippy toes to kiss the alpha. 

Gods that’d be so brute-like. 

…

…….

…………….even if he _did_ do that though, what the hell was he supposed to do after? _Surprise! I know we’re best friends but I’m in love with you!_

As if _that_ would go over well. And now there was the added problem of Eiji’s crush. Shinji had no idea who it could be. Someone from the soccer team, maybe? Eiji hung out with those guys a lot. There was a very low chance it was a girl, because Eiji had just always had a preference for boys anyway. So at least Shinji had that going for him. 

Shinji tapped his fingers on his desk. Did people even say _love_ when they confessed? That was too much, wasn’t it? Maybe just a simple _like_ would do. But, did that properly convey his feelings? He wanted Eiji to know that he was serious about this. That he would be committed. That might backfire though. They were only fifteen, after all. Most fifteen year olds weren’t worried about commitment. 

Unless they _were?_ What the hell did Shinji know? The only person he ever really talked to was Eiji and Eiji was a complete idiot. 

The omega groaned, letting his head fall onto the desk. The only idiot here was him. How had he not noticed that Eiji liked someone? He was constantly watching him. It should’ve been obvious. 

Unless Eiji just wasn’t obvious about those kinds of things? But Eiji was obvious about everything. So what the hell did it all mean???

He took a deep breath, deciding his desk to be too uncomfortable, and that it’d be better to sulk on his bed. It certainly was, because like this he could hug a pillow close to his chest. 

Whenever they watched sports anime together Eiji always liked the short little ones the best because they were always full of spirit and determined to never give up. 

Shinji wasn’t anything like that. 

This was all horribly depressing. Maybe he’d take a nap before dinner. 

Groaning to himself, Shinji took his glasses off, before putting them on the nightstand. 

His glasses really were absurdly large. He wasn’t sure why he’d kept them like this for so long. Eiji had probably mentioned liking them at one point or another. 

How many things had he done for that very reason, Shinji wondered. 

He rolled over, chewing the inside of his cheeks. Probably just shy of one too many. 


	2. Chapter 2

Contrary to what Shinji told himself during his miniature depressive episodes, he did, in fact, have friends that weren’t Eiji. Generally, they’d eat lunch together. Most of them were female omegas, because he got along much better with them than he did the males, but Shinji preferred it that way. Males were always too aggressive, even if they were omegas. 

Women were more calculating though, which was something Shinji found he was better able to keep up with. 

“So are you gonna do it?”

Shinji looked up, picking at his bento, “I…haven’t decided.” 

“I think it’s a _great_ idea—“

“I think it’s _stupid—”_

Tachibana and Ueda were both people Shinji would consider close friends. The only issue was, they were always going at it. Probably because they both always had such different points of views about things. 

“What makes you think it’s stupid?” Ueda argued, her bangs falling in her face, “It’s super romantic!”

“That’s just setting him up for failure,” Tachibana argued, “Doing it on his birthday of all things—”

“That’s what makes it so genius!”

“And what’s so genius about it?”

“Because if it’s on his _birthday_ then he’ll never be able to forget about it, will he? Even if he _does_ reject him—”

“Shinji,” Tachibana faced him, rolling her eyes, “If you ask him out on his birthday then your anniversary will be _on his birthday._ Isn’t that kind of gross?” 

Shinji shifted in his seat, picking at his bento box, “I don’t know,” he shrugged, “I guess I didn’t really think about that…”

“Which is exactly why I vote no—”

“Well I vote _yes—”_

The constant back and forth was giving the male omega a headache, Shinji struggling to keep up with both side’s pros and cons. 

In reality, he hadn’t fully decided, just yet. Even if he did decide to confess to Eiji, there was always the possibility that he’d chicken out at the last moment. Which was why he was planning to confess with a kiss. Because Shinji had gotten too good at twisting his words around to change their original meaning. He could really talk his way out of anything. But, if he did it with a kiss, then there’d be no backing out, and no room for his cowardice to creep in. 

Of course, he had to actually… _kiss_ him first. 

That was…that was the difficult part. 

There were about a million worst-case scenarios that had been playing through Shinji’s head since he’d first decided it. But the absolute worst one of them was if Eiji just laughed in his face about it. If that happened Shinji would just crawl into a nest and not come out until the completion of high school.

He could take online courses. It’d be fine. 

But when all was said and done, Shinji figured Eiji would just reject him the way he rejected everyone else; with a smile on his face and a sympathetic apology. 

Which would be fine. Because more than anything else, Shinji just needed closure. 

The bell rang, and the group began packing up their bento boxes, getting ready to head back into the classroom. 

Unconsciously, Shinji licked his lips. Only a few more hours before he’d be able to walk home with Eiji.

* * *

 

A hand shook in front of Shinji’s face, Eiji snapping him back to the present. 

“Helloooo? Anyone there??” 

Shinji blinked a few times, shaking his head, “Sorry.” 

Eiji pouted, gripping at his bag, “You’ve been out of it lately. Is everything ok?” 

Shiji nodded, stopping to bring a hand up to his temple, “Yeah I’ve—it must be the heat—”

“That’s not good,” Eiji said, shooting his hand up to Shinji’s head, pressing and keeping his hand there, “You’re too pale! You could get heat stroke!” 

The omega’s heart began to pound faster and faster, his sudden dizziness nothing to do with the heat. Eiji’s hands were always really warm.

“I’m fine,” he slapped him away, “But if you’re that worried then you can buy me a ramune.” 

Eiji stuck his tongue out at him, swinging his bag over his other shoulder, “Imma buy you a parasol instead—“

“Oh my god—”

“A white one,” Eiji grinned, motioning with his hands, “With cute little cherry blossoms on the top—”

“I am _not_ using a parasol—”

“But you get sunburned so easily!”

“I do not!” 

A wicked grin spread across the alpha’s face, and Shinji rolled his eyes, because he already knew where this was going, “Remember—”

“No. No I don’t—”

“When we went to the beach in the third grade? And you kept putting sunscreen on every ten minutes—“

“It was like every hour—”

“But you still got burned? Like all over? Like you were a tomato—”

“The SPF wasn’t high enough! I would’ve been fine—”

“You were _sooooo_ red—like right now—Shinji? Are you overheating??”

Shinji waved his hands, trying to get the blush of his cheeks to go down, because every time Eiji called upon the memory the omega couldn’t help but want to crawl into a hole and _die,_ “I told you I’m _fine—”_

He was grabbed by the arm, _pulled,_ Eiji dragging him down the street and leading the omega into the nearest store, fanning Shinji’s face as soon as they were inside. 

“If you pass out I can’t carry you anymore—you’re too tall—”

“I _know_ that,” Shinji shook his head, and then smacked Eiji’s hands, “Stop doing that, everyone’s staring—”

“I’m _helping,_ yeesh you’re always so ungrateful.” 

The omega let out a long sigh, hanging his head slightly and letting Eiji do as he pleased, because no matter what it seemed Eiji always got his way in the end. “Thank you,” he muttered under his breath, trying to ignore the stares they were getting. 

Eiji grinned triumphantly, still fanning his friend’s face, “Feeling better? It’s better isn’t it? With the air conditioning!” 

“Yes,” Shinji inhaled, and then exhaled, “It’s better.” 

The alpha let out a prideful hum, taking Shinji’s hand and guiding him deeper into the store, “Let’s get that ramune.” 

“I was joking—”

“I know. But I want one too.” 

They were in the refrigerated section for a good half hour, because Eiji couldn’t figure out what flavor he wanted. Which was pretty standard, but also pretty irritating, because Shinji already knew which one Eiji was going to pick. 

Yet there he was, holding one bottle in each palm, looking back and forth between them, putting one away, picking another one up, and then repeating the process. 

“There’s a melon flavor? Since when?” 

“Since always,” Shinji replied.

“Nuh-uh! I’ve never seen a green one—”

“Eiji,” Shinji reached past him, grabbing the original flavor, “You want this one. Can we go now?” 

“Mmmm,” the alpha tapped his foot anxiously, “But I always get that one…” 

Shinji sighed, rolling his eyes, “We’ve been through this. Remember you tried grape once? You didn’t like it, and then I had to drink it—“

“Ok,” Eiji nodded as if he’d come to a solid decision, “You’re right. Original is best. You know me so well, Shinji.” 

“That should be obvious.” 

“It is! That’s why we’re such good friends!” 

It shouldn’t have stung as much as it did. Because it also made Shinji incredibly happy, having this intimate friendship with Eiji the way he did. Especially when Eiji was smiling all big like that, smiling at _him,_ but that was probably why it was as painful as it was in the first place. Because that was a _friendly_ kind of smile, not a _boy-friendly_ kind of smile. 

It wasn’t, was it? 

Actually, if Shinji were being honest, he probably wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. 

No. No, he’d definitely be able to tell the difference. Because there was this girl in his class. Hashimoto Aina. She was one of the top students grade-wise. She wasn’t the most popular, but even still, there was this alpha boy who looked at her like she was Venus herself. 

There was no mistaking a gaze like that. 

And, if Shinji were being _really_ honest, then he’d admit he was actually pretty jealous of her. But not like _jealous_ jealous he just—part of him just wished that maybe one day Eiji would look at him the way that one alpha looked at Aina. 

“Oy! Shinji!” Eiji was snapping his fingers in front of his face, bringing him back to the present _again_ , “That’s the second time today! You’re not getting sick, are you?” 

Shinji shook his head, realizing they were standing in line to pay already. Inwardly, he groaned. There were limits as to how zoned out a person could get. “I’m not sick,” he assured. 

Eiji made a face at that, letting out a sound that showed he wasn’t entirely convinced. But Eiji was always quick to let things go, jumping on to the next thing, “Then, are you coming to my house today?” 

“Not today,” he said, stealing a sip of Eiji’s drink. 

The alpha pouted, “How come? You don’t have lessons today!” 

“I have to study—”

“Study at my house! I need help anyway!” 

Shinji rolled his eyes, “You always need help.” 

“Come on,” Eiji whined, tugging at his sleeve, “Mom will kill me if I don’t pass! Besides, Uncle Bokuto cooked last night so there’s leftovers!” 

Shinji flinched, his nose already perking up, as if he could smell the food from here. Bokuto-san’s cooking was some of the best he’d ever had. 

“Well…” he heistated, “If it’s only for a little bit—”

“Sweet! You can help me with English!” 

“Dickens himself wouldn’t be able to help you with English.” 

Eiji began unwrapping the melon bread he’d apparently bought, taking a bite and speaking with a full mouth, “Which one’s that?” 

“A Tale of Two Cities. The one about the French Revolution.” 

Silent stares and empty blinking was the only response Shinji got. The omega sighed, momentarily closing his eyes, “The evil wine sellers. It started with that really long sentence that you didn’t like—”

“With that dumb guy who sacrificed himself!!” Eiji waved the melon bread at him,”I remember that one! I didn’t like that one—”

“I know—“

“It was just stupid. He acted like he was some sort of hero when all he did was die—“

“It’s—”

Melon bread shoved into his face interrupted his speech. “Want some? I know you’re hungry.” 

“No,” Shinji shook his head, “It’s fine.” Eiji was always really good at diverting conversation. Still, he didn’t give up.

“Your stomach growled while we were in line! That’s why I got it!” 

Shinji deadpanned, shooting Eiji a certain _look,_ “If you had _actually_ gotten it for me then half of it wouldn’t have been eaten.” 

“It’s the thought that counts!” Eiji argued, waving it in front of his face, “Come on,” he urged, motioning with his mouth, “ _Aaaahhh_ —”

Dipping his head, Shinji took a large bite with no warning, causing Eiji to screech about his fingers getting bitten off. Shinji giggled. “Don’t offer it next time then,” he spoke behind his hand, chewing.

“Well whatever,” Eiji said, rolling his eyes and finishing off the bread, “There’s food at home.” 

Shinji smiled triumphantly, “I’m looking forward to it.”

It didn’t take much longer for them to get to Eiji’s house, the two of them kicking off their shoes and dropping their bags off in Eiji’s room, before heading down to the kitchen to scrounge around for food.

Eiji took out the tupperware, heating everything up all in one go, not bothering with plates, because he knew that between himself and Shinji, there’d be nothing left anyway. Not to mention, it cut down on having to wash multiple dishes. Which was great, because his mom was always going on and on about the dishes.

He handed Shinji his pair of chopsticks (and they were, in fact, his, since no one else in the household used them) and they dug in together, scarfing down portions that could only be consumed by a pair of growing teenage boys. 

Once their tummies were full, they made their way back up the stairs (though Eiji protested) so that they could get some studying done. 

They finished their homework first, and then Shinji began to tackle Eiji’s most recent English test. 

He blinked a few times, looking over the graded paper. 

Eiji cringed, hiding his head between his arm and the table, “How bad is it?”

“It’s not...it’s not _that_ bad...”

“Liar!”

“I’m not lying!”

“You are! Your voice always goes up when you’re lying!” Eiji yelled, pointing at him with an accusing finger. 

Shinji sighed, setting the test down before folding his hands in front of his mouth, his elbows resting against the small table. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen this many red marks before.” 

With a loud _groan,_ Eiji let his head drop against the table, the alpha moaning into the wood, “I don’t wanna take supplemental lessonsssss—“

“You won’t,” Shinji assured, pushing up his glasses, “Most of this is correct...it’s just—well your spelling—“

“Spelling is the _worst!_ Who decides the rules for English? Like who hurt them? Why did they make it so difficult—“

“Well there’s a few rules that are easy to remember, we could maybe write out a chart—“

The front door downstairs was _slammed_ open and shut, Shinji and Eiji exchanging a look, because they didn’t even have to ask to know who had gotten home. Aside from the fact that it was still too early for Eiji’s parents to be home, there was just a certain kind of _flair_ to that particular door slam.

“NII-CHAAAAAAAAAN!!! I’M HOOOMEEE!!”

Eiji groaned, falling back against the floor, “Welcome back!” He shouted, bracing himself for the scurrying pattens of feet that were already making their way up the stairs. Eiji’s bedroom door was thrown open, Iwaizumi Kaori barging into her brother’s room, her red backpack still on her shoulders. “Mommy says you have to make me food!” She stood on her tiptoes and then rolled back on her heels, before nodding in Shinji’s direction, “Hi Jiji!”

“I told you only I can call him that!” Eiji snapped, tossing a pillow in her direction that she dodged. She stuck her tongue out at her brother in retaliation. 

Shinji couldn’t help but laugh. As an only child, watching Eiji and his sister argue was always one of his more favorite things witness.

“Hello Kaori. Your pigtails look nice today.” 

She smiled, beaming from ear to ear as she ran her hands through straight, black hair, “Thank you! Daddy did them so I was worried. But I guess they’re fine.” She moved over to her brother, who was still lying on the ground, kicking him on the arm, “Mommy said to make me food!”

“Ow geez, why do I have to do it??”

“Because Mommy said you probably already ate all the leftovers and I can’t cook!”

“So just learn. It’s not that hard.”

She frowned, crossing her arms, “I can’t reach the cabinets!”

“Oh right,” Eiji scoffed, “Cuz you’re like _five._ ”

She kicked him again, “I’m _seven—_ “

“Yeah, yeah, whatever—“

“Niiiii-chaaaaaaaaan—“

“Alright alright! I’m going!” Eiji groaned, turning to Shinji with _help me_ eyes, “Will you—”

“I’ll wait,” Shinji assured, not wanting to get involved as he watched Eiji let himself be dragged out of the room.

The omega let out a soft sigh, relaxing now that he was by himself. Biting the corner of his lip, he scooched closer to Eiji’s bed, and let his head fall against the sheets, before taking in a very large, very self-indulgent inhale. 

Eiji’s scent was definitely the best. There was something hopelessly calming about it, despite how spasmodic Eiji could be as a person. But his scent was always pleasant to sneak a few sniffs of, especially so when Shinji was anxious. 

Of course, Shinji thought, nuzzling his nose into the sheets, indulging just a bit more, Eiji’s scent was just as good even if Shinji wasn’t anxious. In fact, the was confident that if he were to crawl into Eiji’s bed right now, he’d fall fast asleep. 

Part of him almost wished they could go back to being five years old again, when they could share the same futon without anyone blinking an eye.

Inwardly, he groaned. That wasn’t possible anymore though. Because they weren’t kids. They were now officially separated into alpha and omega. 

Which would be a big no-no. 

Again, he found his mind drifting into already-married fantasies. If they were married, then he and Eiji could sleep in the same bed every night. 

He felt his eyes start to flutter closed, a happy hum vibrating in his throat. Yeah. That was a nice thought. 

“SHINJI!!!!” 

The shout that came from downstairs _jolted_ him out of his peaceful daydream, making Shinji feel as if he’d been caught doing something bad. He sat up suddenly, adjusting his glasses and clearing his throat, “YES!” He called back, though it was a little shaky.

“I FOUND ICE CREAM IN THE FRIDGE! COME GET SOME!” 

He gathered himself, stretching out his long legs as he got up, adjusting his glasses again before taking another longing glance at Eiji’s bed. 

Yeah. Maybe one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited continuation is here! Comments are much appreciated ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

Shinji stared at the neatly wrapped present in his hands. 

Today was the day.

Not that it was different from any other day, or that it was any different from how Eiji’s birthday usually was, but still, today was it. 

All he had to do was hand Eiji his gift, kiss him flat on the lips and blurt out an embarrassing _I love you._

Ok no no scratch that, _I love you_ was jumping about thirty paces too far ahead. 

_I like you_ would work just as well. 

Yes, that’d be good. And actually, maybe instead of a kiss on the lips, maybe—maybe on the cheek?

No, no, he’d already decided he would kiss him on the lips. He’d been through this. He’d already argued with himself long enough. Had lost most of his sleep last night because of it. 

He smacked himself on his cheeks to focus, and then immediately regretted it. 

_That hurt._ More than he’d planned.

Ok, ok, this would be fine. All he had to do was head on over to Eiji’s house, and they’d spend it together the way they always did: indoors, filling themselves with as much ice cream as they could, while Shinji read the new book he’d gotten for Eiji. Sometimes, Eiji’s mom would also bring a fan into the room, so that they could relax at their leisure. 

It was always Shinji’s most favorite day, even if it was at the peak of summer, when you couldn’t tell if the weight that hung from your clothes came from sweat or from the surrounding humidity. 

Looking himself over in the mirror for the fourth time, Shinji adjusted his glasses, slouching a bit to try and see what it would look like if he were a bit shorter. If that were the case, then he could cutely give Eiji his present with outstretched arms, looking up at the alpha with hopeful eyes, the way omegas always did in the movies. 

Sighing, he straightened again, because it was impossible to hold a slouch that long, and shouted at his reflection that _he could do this._ Upon which he immediately got embarrassed about talking to himself in the first place. 

Walking to Eiji’s house seemed to calm him, though. Well, walks generally did, because they kept his body moving, and sometimes it felt like if his body was moving then his brain couldn’t really overthink anything because then that’d just be too many things moving at once. The steady pace of his feet kept his mind moving at a steady pace, which always made it easier to think. 

Eiji’s mom was always really strict about spending quality family time together, which meant that Eiji was free to do whatever he wanted during the day, so long as the family could have a nice birthday dinner together. Which meant that Shinji usually had to leave the house by around 6ish. Which meant that Shinji had to kiss Eiji by at least 5:30, if he wanted to properly convey his feelings and get a solid answer and all of that extra jazz. Which meant that—

Crap, he was already overthinking everything.

He glanced at his watch despite knowing what time it was. 12:22. That gave him a good five hours to build up his confidence. 

That should be more than enough time, Shinji thought. 

Probably. 

No, that wasn’t anywhere near enough time. All the time in the world wouldn’t be able to help him. He’d had ten years and thoughts were still spinning in his head as if—

No. 

Ok.

Today would be a good day. 

Today would be a _great_ day, actually, probably one of the best of his life, and so that was that. That’s all he had to think about. Just positive thoughts. 

_Only positive thoughts._

He ran that single phrase in his head all the way to Eiji’s house, which waswonder, because usually repetitive things like that made him horribly dizzy. But he made it, regardless, Eiji offering him a glass of water the moment he made it inside. Shinji accepted gratefully, trying to stop the swooning feeling he felt upon seeing the bit of sweat that made Eiji’s hair stick to the back of his neck. 

It was gross, definitely _gross,_ and he wouldn’t ever admit it to anyone. But seeing the alpha sweat always made Shinji feel weirdly bubbly. As if part of him wanted to lick at Eiji’s scent glands, taking in that sweet scent and keeping it all to himself. 

But he very quickly shook that thought away, because again, it was _gross,_ and beyond weird to be thinking that about someone. 

Scent glands were a very intimate sort of thing, after all. He shook his head, coming back to the present moment. 

“No one’s home today?” Shinji asked, taking light sips of his water. 

“Nah,” Eiji shook his head, “Mom had to work and Kaori wanted to go play with Daiki so dad took her.” 

“They get along pretty well, don’t they?” Shinji commented, recalling the last time they’d all been together, Kaori bossing the young alpha around. 

“I guess,” Eiji shrugged, “I think it was just an excuse cuz Dad wanted to go see Uncle Bo. He got some new beer for the shop Dad really wanted to try.”

Shinji laughed, setting the glass down, “That’s a good a reason as any, I guess.” 

“Anyway!” Eiji tossed his hands up, always quick to change the subject, leaning in impossibly close to Shinji’s face and wearing an incredibly large grin, “Where’s my present?” 

Shinji made a face and pushed him away, “Where’s my popsicle?”

“In the fridge like always!” 

“Well your gift is in my bag like always—”

“Ok, let’s go,” Eiji said, already booking it for the fridge, throwing the door open and grabbing the entire box of popsicles, “I wanna get to reading—”

“One at a time!” Shinji yelled, “They’re gonna melt—!”

“Relax,” Eiji said with an eyeroll, placing the box on the counter, “You want blue?” 

Shinji deadpanned, “When have I ever wanted blue?” 

Eiji grinned mischievously, pulling out an orange popsicle for Shinji, and a red one for himself. “Ermkey,” he murmured, holding his own with his teeth, and shoving the box back into the freezer, “Lesh go—”

Shinji snorted, because it was _funny,_ (but a lot of what Eiji did was funny) and so without wasting any more time he reached into his bag to pull out Eiji’s gift, following the alpha up the stairs to his room. 

“Imma grab the fan real quick. Be right back!” 

He was true to his word, Eiji _rushing_ up and down the hall, coming back with the fan in hand, ready to get started. Shinji didn’t know how or where the alpha got so much energy. Just watching him was enough to tire Shinji out sometimes. But Eiji had always been like that. Bright and energetic, always speaking his mind. 

They sat together on the ground, Shinji watching as Eiji tore at the wrapping, revealing a rather small book with a beautiful woman on the cover. 

“Letters of a Peruvian Woman,” Eiji read the title, before looking up at Shinji, “What’s it about?” 

“We’ll find out, won’t we?” Shinji smiled, holding his hand out so that Eiji would hand him the book. 

Instead, though, Eiji fell right into him, right between the omega’s legs, and Shinji thought he might just have a heart attack, Eiji’s weight so sudden that it was enough for the omega to fall back slightly against the bed. 

“What’re you—”

“Read it like this today!” Eiji insisted, settling himself in Shinji’s lap.

Shinji knew his heart was racing, knew it was rushing and beating at an unhealthy rate, but all it felt like was slow, heavy pounds in his ears, his brain short circuiting at the fact that Eiji was practically sitting on his lap. 

_Crap crap crap,_ could Eiji hear his heart beating??

“It’s too hot,” Shinji blurted, trying to sound annoyed.

“We’ve got the fan—”

“I can’t read like this,” Shinji insisted, trying to shift, trying to calm the beating of his heart, “I can’t hold the book—”

No, no, no—nonononononono what even was this? Why was Eiji always doing things like this? And why was _Eiji_ the one cuddling into Shinji’s lap? Wasn’t it supposed to be the other way around? They were comfortable with each other, sure, but Eiji was still an alpha. Alphas were supposed to be the ones to coddle their omegas. 

Dread filled Shinji’s lungs. 

Unless of course Eiji didn’t see him like that. Of course he didn’t, because to Eiji, Shinji wasn’t an omega. Shinji was just Shinji. There was no fear of social norms because to him Shinji just didn’t even qualify as something like that. It was no secret Eiji basically saw them as family. Plus, with Shinji being as tall as he was, of course Eiji would be the one to—

_Damnit why was he so tall?_

No. 

This position would never work. Shinji refused. Over his dead body. If they stayed like this, then Eiji would definitely be able to hear and feel just how fast his heart was pounding, and that was the last thing Shinji wanted, the absolute _last_ thing—

“Ok then let’s switch!” 

In a moment Eiji had changed their positions, coming up behind the omega and spreading his legs apart so that Shinji could settle in, Eiji resting his head against the omega’s shoulder, wrapping his hands around Shinji’s waist. 

It took all Shinji had to not hyperventilate. 

“Go on,” Eiji encouraged, “Read.” 

Shinji licked his lips, holding the book up with shaky hands that he tried to strengthen. He didn’t know how the hell he was supposed to do _anything_ with Eiji hugging him from behind like that. It almost felt like a dream. 

_It wasn’t a dream, right?_

Well, if it was, it was a very nice dream. But Shinji knew better. Because dreams were never able to capture Eiji’s scent. And being this close to him, both of them sweating ever so slightly, it was only too obvious. 

This was very much real. 

With a very large inhale, Shinji opened up the book, and began to read. 

He’d never been so comfortably uncomfortable in all his life. 

Being this close to Eiji was magical, almost, sharing the alpha’s warmth like this, despite how hot it was—but it could have been three hundred degrees and Shinji wouldn’t have complained, not with how nice it felt to have the weight of Eiji’s arms around his stomach, or the alpha’s chin resting against his shoulder, so strangely intimate and yet not crossing any real boundaries. Especially when Eiji bumped his head against Shinji’s, because he wanted to follow along while Shinji read, Shinji hopelessly relieved at the fact that Eiji couldn’t hear his erratic heartbeat in this position.

He didn’t know what had caused it, but Eiji was always randomly capricious like this, and if the sudden caprice meant that they got to bed this close then Shinji wasn’t about to question it. 

Internally, he purred, doing his best to make sure he didn’t let it be heard.

They read for almost four hours, which was an overstatement, because they didn’t really do much reading, not getting very far in the book at all, because they had to keep stopping for popsicle breaks, and every few pages Eiji would ask a question that Shinji was only all too happy to answer.

There was something about dissecting literature that made him incredibly happy, especially when he was doing it for Eiji. 

“This part’s my favorite,” he said excitedly, “When she’s describing the mirror. It’s so bizarre, and in retrospect you know that it’s a mirror, but when you’re reading it you feel as lost as she does, like it’s your first time seeing one too. Like you’re coming to terms with the fact that it’s _your_ reflection you’re seeing along with hers. It’s really beautiful writing. I wish I could read it in the original French—”

Eiji listened attentively all the while, stretching out his legs and giving a little groan, “You’re gonna need to learn a lot of languages, then. You say that about every book you read.” 

Without really wanting to, Shinji blushed, “I’m not very good at languages. English is already hard enough as it is.” 

“But you’re great at English Shinji!! You’re like the best in the whole school!” 

Shinji laughed, blushing slightly again, because omega instincts made it that way, whenever he received praise from the one he liked. And he would’ve kept laughing, if he hadn’t been unfortunate enough to catch sight of the time.

It was already ten past five. Everyone would start getting home soon. 

That meant…

He had to do it now. He had to confess _now_ or else everything about today would have gone to waste. 

But what if Eiji rejected him? Then they’d probably never get to sit and read like this again, would they? Right now, they were just friends, so this sort of thing was ok. But maybe, after confessing, it wouldn’t be ok. Because then maybe they’d be crossing some lines. Maybe it wouldn’t just stop there. Maybe Eiji would feel too awkward and they’d never see each other again. What the hell was Shinji supposed to do _then_??

Feeling his panic starting to rise in his throat, Shinji spoke up before his nerves could stop him. 

“Hey, Eiji…” he began, feeling more numb than he was nervous, which was probably a bad sign, “I need to tell you something.” 

Eiji cocked his head curiously, turning to look at him, “What is it?”

“I can’t tell you,” Shinji said, separating himself from Eiji and clearing his throat, turning around so that they were face to face, and he could face the alpha properly, “Um—I mean—”

“You can tell me anything,” Eiji said confidently, “You know that!” 

Weakly, Shinji nodded, taking in a large inhale. 

This was it. 

“Can you close your eyes?” he asked, somewhat timidly, a lot more timidly than he’d intended it to be, his voice soft and quiet as he made his request.

Eiji did what he was told easily, sitting like he was waiting for further instructions. 

For a moment, Shinji wished the numbness would come back. Because it’d suddenly been replaced with a certain kind of electricity that started at the tips of his fingers and ran all the way through his core. It was like he was vibrating, a little ball of energy just waiting to combust and ruin everything.

_Now or never._

He leaned in, in a way that wasn’t smooth at all, in a way that was more of a _crash,_ really, but Shinji couldn’t really think about that right now, couldn’t think of anything because _their lips were touching—_ their lips were touching and they were _kissing,_ and for a moment Shinji forgot what the hell his grand plan had been in the first place. 

But it quickly came back to him, the idea that this was supposed to be a confession. Right. He had to actually _confess._ Although he kind of liked the way he felt right now, the feeling of their lips pressed together like this, (this did count as a kiss right?) but even still Shinji knew he had to say _something,_ even if it was nothing more than a simple _I like you—_

Eiji giggled into the kiss, before it broke out into that goofy chuckle that he did, Shinji opening his eyes in terror. 

Eiji…

Eiji was _laughing._

“What was that supposed to be?” The alpha grinned stupidly, scrunching up his features. 

What was…that supposed—

_What was it supposed to—_

Well what _was_ it supposed to—

Was it…did Eiji not get it? He was still _laughing._ Shinji had kissed him and Eiji was _laughing._

“A joke,” Shinji blurted, hands tightening into fists over his knees, lowering his head to hide his eyes, “Please forget it—”

This was bad. He’d start crying at this rate. 

“A joke?” Eiji pouted, dipping his head so that he was looking up at Shinji, Shinji turning his head to the side, trying his best to keep everything in.

“Please stop—”

“Well then,” Eiji followed, so that they’d keep eye contact, “Can we joke around some more?”

Shinji’s heart beat fast and loud, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Was _that_ supposed to be a joke? This was what he hated the most about Eiji. Always saying things like that, not ever considering how someone might react. You know what? Shinji didn’t even _like_ Eiji. Because the alpha was hopelessly insensitive and he didn’t even notice. He was just a natural idiot.

“Don’t—D-Don’t make fun of me,” Shinji sort of yelled when he said it, though it was not his intention to, “That was an honest—” he tugged anxiously at his fingers, too scared to look at Eiji but too scared not to, and when he looked up he was met with nothing but a perplexed expression. 

“What’re you talking about?” 

Shinji’s chest clenched with a painful _twang,_ making his throat tighten with the threat of sobs. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. Eiji was an idiot. Which was why Shinji had to say this properly. He’d made it this far, after all, so the only thing left to do was wait for his rejection. At least there’d be closure.

He could do this. Just like he’d practiced. Taking in a large inhale, Shinji gathered his nerve.

“I like you, Eiji. In a way that’s more than just as best friends. Even still I value your friendship more than anything. If you reject me properly I promise I’ll act like this never happened. Even still I’d appreciate it if you think about it just a little bit. Because—“ his voice wavered, squeaking up a bit at the end, “I… I like you.” 

When he looked up, Eiji had that same perplexed look on his face, except he was blushing heavily, scratching the back of his head nervously. Shinji wasn’t sure what to make of that.

“Jeez,” Eiji chuckled nervously, “I wasn’t expecting that—I would’ve prepared a speech too…”

Shinji cleared his throat, not really knowing what that meant, but he’d counted on Eiji to be somewhat confused, “I know it’s out of the blue. But—“

Shinji’s back hit the floor in a moment too quick for him to realize, the omega grunting at the sudden pain, realizing that Eiji’s hands were pinning his wrists down on either side of his head. This wasn’t really how he’d wanted or planned to be pinned under the alpha for the first time. 

“Your eyes are watery.” Eiji’s tone was flat, looking at Shinji with an accusing expression.

“That’s—”

“I don’t really get it, but ok.” 

Ok? What did that mean? Ok as in ‘ok I’ll date you ok’ or was it—

Shinji blinked, “Wait, what don’t you get—”

“Is it cuz I didn’t have a speech ready? I can come up with one—”

“What—”

“I mean I just figured you wanted to kiss some more—er, I mean, joke?—we don’t have to—but I thought you wanted—”

Shinji’s eyes sharpened, completely livid, because how could Eiji _still_ be making a joke out of this? Surely no one was that stupid? 

“That was a serious confession!” Shinji insisted, “You have no idea how hard it was for me to—You should know what those sound like by now—”

“But I don’t get it!” Eiji squeezed Shinji’s wrists, looking confused and pained all at once, “Aren’t we already dating?” 

Maybe it was just because Eiji’s words were so full of stupidity that it was physically painful. Or maybe it was because Shinji had been an anxious mess this entire time, and he’d never been good at keeping his emotions all locked up. But most of it was probably because that seriously sounded like Eiji was playing along to whatever fake scenario he thought Shinji had started, and Shinji hated himself for it, because he shouldn’t have called it a joke to begin with, because now Eiji was just running with it, going along with any idea the exact same way he had when they were kids. He’d never take Shinji’s confession seriously. And that hurt more than anything else. 

The tears came hot and fast, sobs muffled as Shinji brought his wrists down, freeing himself from Eiji’s hold so that he could cover his face. _“You’re so mean…”_ he whispered. 

Eiji grabbed his wrists again in a panic, so that he could see Shinji’s face, “Wait—Shinji—why are you crying? Is it really because I didn’t have a speech ready? I just thought—I’m sorry I was just really excited—but—I can come up with one though—”

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?” Shinji yelled again, though again it wasn’t intentional, coughing and choking a bit on his sobs, sniffling and bumping his glasses up so he could wipe his face. “You’re so—I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he wiped his face again, angrily this time, “It wasn’t a joke. I was serious. But forget it. Please just stop talking—”

“I don’t get what _you’re_ talking about!” Eiji argued, frowning and pouting out his lip, still hovering over the omega, “You said we couldn’t kiss till we were fifteen and now we’re fifteen! How long do you think I’ve been waiting?!” there was a visible strain in the alpha’s expression, “If you wanted me to give you a confession speech then you should’ve just told me—”

Shinji froze, shivers running down his spine. 

_Had he heard that correctly?_

The omega shook his head, waving his hands at the alpha, “No, no—Eiji. Forget the speeches. What did you just say?” 

“You _saaaid_ we couldn’t do anything till we were fifteen…” Eiji pouted, “I don’t get it—”

“You…” Shinji couldn’t find the words, completely dumb-struck, “You remember that?”

“Don’t _you?_ ”

“But,” Shinji’s head rushed, his thoughts going in a million different directions, “You said you liked someone—”

“Obviously you!” Eiji didn’t shout, but he was visibly frustrated, “I thought we were flirting!” 

Shinji blushed a deep crimson, “Y-You were flirting with me?” 

“Wait!” Eiji squeezed Shinji’s wrists again, and Shinji felt his heart race, “If you remember then why are you acting like we’re not dating?”

“We’re—you’re—” Shinji struggled, “We’re not dating! You never even asked me!” 

“But it’s my birthday!!” Eiji argued, “I asked you back then and you said we had to wait till we were fifteen!! So are we or aren’t we??” 

“You _idiot!”_ Shinji nearly slapped him, but managed by just covering his own face instead, “We were _five._ Of course you’d have to make sure now! Who keeps a promise that long! And besides you—you laughed when I kissed you—”

“I was nervous!!” Eiji defended—

“You asked me what it was supposed to be!!” 

“Well cuz aren’t you supposed to kiss people with your tongue??” 

Shinji stiffened, blushing heavily under his arms, doing his best to roll over and curl up into a ball. “Nevermind,” he murmured, “I take my confession back. I don’t want to date you anymore.” 

“Wait, Shinji—” Eiji grabbed him by the wrists again, visibly swallowing, “I’m sorry. Thank you for confessing to me.” 

Silently Shinji nodded, heart beating loudly again, and a bright blush on his cheeks that he tried to hide by looking away.

“Um, I—I accept. Can I accept? You didn’t mean it right? About taking it back? Because I like you too, Shinji. I’ve liked you since—“ the alpha blushed, choking on his own words and fighting what Shinji wanted to believe was embarrassment. 

That was a first. 

Was this happening? Was this like _actually_ happening? It was, right? That was Eiji saying those words. Eiji was confessing to him. This was actually _happening._ Shinji was so happy he thought he might die.

“Are we…” Eiji bowed his head, looking a little scared, “Did I fuck it up?” 

Shinji sat there, back pressed against the floor with his heart beating furiously against his chest, looking up at Eiji and feeling like he was seeing him for the first time. He’d never really gotten to look at the alpha’s face from an angle like this.

It was sort of a nice thing to see. 

“I accept too…” Shinji managed, voice unreasonably quiet, “I-If you want…”

All of Eiji brightened just then, his mood taking a complete turnaround, “Yes! Obviously! You’re the only one for me Jiji! I’ve always wanted to—can we kiss again?” 

Excited dread compounded in Shinji’s stomach, but he closed his eyes and shook his head quickly, giving the alpha permission to do so. Suddenly, he remembered what Eiji had said earlier.

“But no tongue—!” 

The last syllable was cut off, because he felt Eiji’s hands leave his wrists, the alpha starting to remove Shinji’s glasses. Shinji tried to stop him, but Eiji was already setting them down next to him on the floor. 

“What?” 

Shinji hid behind his lashes, “It doesn’t look weird? Without my glasses…” 

A kiss on his cheek surprised him, Eiji nuzzling him happily, “Why would it look weird? It’s your face!” 

Shinji let out a relieved exhale, though it was shaky just the same. “I guess so…”

Eiji adjusted himself again, so that their bodies were pressed together. It felt wrong, sort of, to be this close, because a little more and he’d have Eiji’s thighs between his own, which was too much to think about right now, but regardless—

“I’m gonna kiss you now.” Eiji said it with sharp features and a determined voice, the way olympic athletes sounded when they declared they’d be winning gold. 

If he wasn’t so nervous then Shinji might have laughed, but he jut nodded his head instead, closing his eyes and waiting for Eiji to kiss him. 

This was happening. This was all real and it was _happening._

When Eiji’s lips finally met his own, it felt different from the first time. A little wetter, but not in a bad way, butterflies fluttering in his stomach and chest, Shinji feeling so dizzy it was like he’d done a million summersaults, or spun around in a hundred circles. 

He never wanted that feeling to go away. 

For god sakes they were _kissing._ They were actually _kissing._ It felt surreal to imagine but Shinji didn’t _have_ to, because years of a one-sided (but it hadn’t actually been one sided? He’d ask Eiji later) love was finally coming to fruition, and Shinji was going to enjoy every last bit of it. Unable to help himself, he reached up, doing what he’d wanted to do for a number of years now, slipping his fingers in Eiji’s hair and curling them, indulging in the soft fluff. 

It also deepened their kiss a bit, and even though that hadn’t really been his intention, Shinji could’t find a reason to complain.

It was weird, when they pulled away, how dizzy he felt, half from the lack of air, half from the way Eiji’s scent was filling the room, making it hard to really see straight. 

Shinji’s chest tightened, because he wanted to smell more of it. 

Eiji cleared his throat, hopelessly red as he rolled off of Shinji, sitting up and awkwardly palming the back of his neck. 

“My um—that—that felt really good…”

Shinji nodded, equally as red as the alpha, though he still sat next to him, leaning in ever so slightly. 

He hadn’t really counted his first kiss to happen on the floor of all things, but he decided he wasn’t going to be too picky about it. 

“My—I think my mom’s gonna be home soon…” Eiji said, glancing at the clock, though he was already leaning into Shinji’s face. 

The omega nodded, “I’ll get going then,” he said, but he had no real intention to, because Eiji closed the distance, and Shinji closed his eyes, feeling the instinct to purr starting to build up inside him. 

But that would’ve been _really_ embarrassing, so he bit it back, just tried to focus on the way Eiji’s warm lips felt against his own. 

It was cut short, though, because Eiji pulled away suddenly, staring at him with such dark eyes that Shinji thought he’d done something wrong. 

“W-What?” 

“Can I put my tongue in now?” 

Shinji jolted, goosebumps rushing down his arms. “U-Um—”

The alpha cupped his cheeks, filling them with warmth (both from the alpha’s palms and the sudden blush) Shinji feeling his heart stop as he watched Eiji lean in the way he did, the alpha opening his mouth so that he could trace Shinji’s lips with his tongue. 

“Please?” Eiji said it so softly, on the cusp of such a deep whine, that Shinji thought he was trying to kill him.

A terrifying shiver raked his body. Obediently, and biting back a whine, Shinji parted his lips, so that Eiji could slip his tongue in. 

This kiss was even wetter than the others. Eiji’s tongue was heavy in his mouth, playful as he tried to coax out Shinji’s own tongue, but clumsy just the same, bumping into teeth and tangling up with rushed exploration, rolling up against the roof of Shinji’s mouth—

His whine escaped him, and Shinji pushed Eiji away in reflex, covering his mouth with his hand, while his other shot down between his legs, trembling at how quickly the heat had built in his stomach.

He’d never felt that before. 

“Shinji?”

The omega shook his head, tucking some hair behind his ear. That was just about enough excitement for one day. 

“Your mom will be home soon. That’d be really embarrassing if…” his voice trailed off, Shinji reaching for his glasses so he could put them back on. 

Eiji chuckled dumbly, the way one might expect of a boy who’s just had his first kiss, “Yeah,” he muttered, “I guess that would be…”

But he leaned in again regardless, giving Shinji a quick kiss to his cheek, “Can you read some more then? Till everyone gets home?” 

Pressing his lips together, Shinji nodded, reaching for the book that had been tossed aside a while ago. He cleared his throat, settling himself beside Eiji, even though he would’ve preferred their previous position. But he couldn’t risk Kaori or anyone else suddenly rushing into the room. 

He flipped to the page they’d stopped at. It was too weird to think about. Moments ago, he’d had Eiji’s _tongue_ in his mouth. Part of him wanted to squeal and run around in circles, flailing his long limbs all over the place. But Eiji was looking at him expectantly, so Shinji figured he’d better just start reading. Without dragging it out any longer, he cleared his throat, leaning against Eiji’s shoulder a bit. 

_“I must tell you,”_ he began, _“My dearest Aza, despite the anxieties of my love…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe these two little dumb dumbs ^o^ Updates will be regular from now on! Since APTCH ended I was flooded with comments and I don't like posting new chapters until all my comments are replied to so that's what caused the delay to anyone who was wondering. Hope you enjoy! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Shinji had absolutely _refused_ to hold hands on the way to school. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to. He definitely wanted to. But his hands were sweating beyond all measure, and he couldn’t risk Eiji thinking that he was some gross kind of pervert or something. 

Because he wasn’t. He was just nervous, is all. But that sort of thing was only cute when it came to short, adorable little omegas. 

Shinji wasn’t any of those things. 

So he just walked next to Eiji side by side, the way they always did. 

“Can we hold hands on the way home?” Eiji asked with a slight pout, purposely bumping into Shinji.

“Um,” Shinji hesitated, running out possible scenarios in his head. If he said no, Eiji would ask why. Eiji was the type to press a subject until it was all squished out, and he’d trampled all over it. But Shinji didn’t have a reason other than his hands were sweaty. He knew Eiji would say that he didn’t care about that sort of thing, because in reality Shinji knew Eiji actually probably didn’t care. 

But that’s how things started. Slow, little things. And those small, insignificant things start building up one by one until they’re stacked up too high and the pile gets completely knocked over and then all of a sudden they’re arguing and Eiji will break up with him because Shinji always has gross sweaty hands and Eiji doesn’t want to deal with that anymore. 

Then again, Shinji could just say yes. That would give him a whole day to figure out how to not have sweaty hands. It would be raining in the afternoon. He could just blame the wetness on the weather, and not the sweaty grossness of his hands. That was a pretty safe bet. 

“Yes,” Shinji said without thinking, “It’ll be raining then.” 

Eiji crinkled his features, “What’s that got to do with anything?” 

Internally, Shinji panicked, thinking fast, “You don’t have an umbrella, right?” He cleared his throat, “So obviously we’ll have to share.” 

“Oh!” Eiji lit up, squeezing in closer to Shinji, “Ok! So then we get to huddle real close right?” 

Shinji felt his entire body heat up, electric little jolts making it hard to breathe. 

“Can we eat lunch together too?” 

His heart was pounding so loudly he could hardly hear his own thoughts, “I wouldn’t really feel comfortable…the entire soccer team is alphas—”

“I could join you!” Eiji offered immediately, “Or we could go to the roof!” 

_The roof._

Shinji damn near started hyperventilating. The roof was a no-go zone but despite that the door was always unlocked. It’s where couples went to kiss and…stuff. 

“You could come to my classroom,” Shinji managed, “I don’t think the roof is a good idea…” 

“Ok then,” Eiji grinned, climbing up the stairs to the main entrance, “I’ll see you at lunch then!” 

“Don’t force yourself if you don’t—”

“At lunch! Ok?” Eiji tugged the omega by the wrist, forcing him down and smacking a kiss against his cheek. 

The alpha ran off before Shinji could even begin to protest. And he definitely wanted to protest. Because at least seven other people had seen the exchange, and Shinji was too tall to really furl in on himself and try to hide his face. So he just walked to his shoe locker, completely red, thinking that he would definitely have to talk to Eiji about public displays of affection. 

At this rate, everyone in the whole school would know. 

Not that it was necessarily a bad thing. Shinji wasn’t really trying to hide it. But he wasn’t trying to tell the whole world either. 

That was sort of pointless to worry about though, because from the way everyone looked at him when he stepped into class, he figured they already knew. 

“Shinji!” Ueda called out to him, “You have to tell us everything—!”

She wasn’t very discreet, but it didn’t matter, because the teacher walked in, and everyone had to stand to greet him. 

Shinji had never been so glad to have class start in his life. But he knew come lunch time, he wouldn’t be spared at all.

* * *

 

It happened exactly how he expected it to go, the moment the bell rang for lunch. Omegas he didn’t even really _know_ crowded around him, asking him for all the details. 

“Is he a good kisser?”

“I mean, he’s gotta be, right?”

“You’ve seen what his dad looks like—”

“I thought that wasn’t his real dad though—“

“Shinji, how’d you do it? Is it because you’re childhood friends—”

“He always ignores everyone’s confessions—”

The questions were overwhelming, Shinji trying to speak in a general enough sense, wishing everyone would just _shut up_ for a moment so he could get his thoughts in order. 

His prayers were answered, though, because a low shout came from the doorway, catching everyone’s attention.

“Yo!” A group of alphas clustered at the door, looking around the room, and immediately Shinji recognized them as the soccer team, “This is Class A right?” 

He wanted to die. What was the point of having his prayers answered if they were answered by the devil?

“Idiot,” One of the players said, “Can’t you read the sign—”

“We’re looking for Yamamoto-san—” another said.

“Tall, glasses apparently—” 

“There he is—” the captain (Shinji was pretty sure he was the captain) pointed at him everyone else following his lead into the classroom.

Shinji shrunk down in his seat, but it was no use, because they all approached him anyway, his large glasses a dead giveaway. 

“So _you’re_ the one that captured our kouhai’s attention—”

“You’re taller than I thought you’d be—”

“What’s wrong with being tall?” Ueda snapped, creating a bit of a barrier between Shinji and the third-year alphas, “Why don’t you guys go back to your own classroom—”

“We’ve just got a few questions,” the upperclassman answered, “For the little omega here—”

“Shinji!!” 

All chatter seemed to stop, Eiji bursting through the classroom doors holding a package of melon bread, “Sorry the line was super—whoa what’s everyone doing here?” 

“Eiji!” The captain was beaming, before putting the younger alpha into a headlock, “You better thank us later—”

“You owe us big for this one—”

“What’s going on?” Eiji struggled, struggling out of the headlock.

“You two,” The captain let go, reaching for Shinji’s hand, and pulling him to stand, “Are gonna have the roof all to yourselves.” 

“Oooh-ooohh~” The rest of the team cackled and joked like swooning women, Shinji being pushed towards the door, his hand finding Eiji’s in a panic. He knew he was red up to the tips of his ears, knew Ueda was calling out to him, but it was really hard to know which way was what, when he was being crowded around like this in such a way. 

The soccer team escorted them through the halls, all the way up the stairs to the roof, which was much more embarrassing than Shinji had ever thought something like that could be, until they were pushed through the doors, meeting the sharp wind that slapped against their faces. 

Eiji yelled at them to _stop fucking around,_ but it seemed that they’d managed to lock the door from the inside. 

Awkwardly, after pounding at the door for a solid minute, Eiji turned around, meeting Shinji’s dumbstruck gaze. 

“They um…they mean well. I didn’t ask them to do this, if that’s what you think! Sorry you—did you eat yet?” 

“I managed half my bento,” Shinji explained. 

Eiji let out a sigh, sliding down the wall and plopping down on the ground. “Well, I guess we’re stuck here, for now.”

Shinji nodded, moving over to sit down next to him, his heart pounding from being so close to the alpha. His heart had always done that, but lately it was getting worse. 

Would Eiji kiss him? Eiji was going to kiss him, wasn’t he? They were on the _roof,_ after all that was just what people _did._ And, not to mention, Shinji wasn’t fully convinced Eiji didn’t have something to do with this. Unless the soccer team’s version of hazing was embarrassing the shit out of the omegas their first years dated. 

Oh gods, his heart stopped.

He and Eiji were _dating._

They were a _couple._ It was surreal to think about. Three days ago they were sitting side by side as best friends, but now they were sitting side by side as _boyfriends._

“Twenty whole minutes till lunch is over…” Eiji said slowly, pursing out his lips, cocking his head in Shinji’s direction. “Do you think—we could kiss a little?”

Shinji stiffened, trying to keep his breathing steady, “If…if you want…”

It seemed as though each time they kissed, it felt different. His heart wasn’t racing as much, this time around. Which was weird, because it had been beating super fast just a few moments ago. Maybe because it just felt like Eiji? Not that that was a bad thing, exactly, but he remembered his heart flying out of his chest the first time. 

Was that feeling supposed to go away so quickly? 

Maybe it was because this kiss wasn’t as intense? This one was softer. With a lot less tongue, Eiji’s lips sweet from the melon bread he’d taken a few bites of. 

Maybe it was because Eiji’s scent wasn’t as strong as it had been the first time. Shinji wondered what his own scent smelled like. Did Eiji like it? He did, didn’t he? Scent was one of the most important things when it came to dating. 

Then again, hadn’t Shinji read a manga like this? Best friends to lovers, a relationship that went stale because they’d just gotten too used to each other?

Were they too used to each other? 

Shinji pulled away, his lips feeling somewhat tingly, his heart starting to pound louder and louder in his ears. If that were the case then wouldn’t it be better to kiss less? So that it would become a more rare kind of thing? A more sought after kind of thing? 

But, even if his heart wasn’t exactly fluttering at the mere touch of Eiji’s lips he still wanted to kiss him. He really _really_ wanted to kiss him. 

“I don’t think…” Shinji began, somewhat awkwardly, twirling his fingers in his lap, “I don’t think we should kiss at school anymore.” 

Eiji blinked for a moment, letting out a rather sharp exhale, “Oh.” 

Shinji froze. He didn’t like the way that sounded. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that. Especially since Eiji was looking all awkward now, doing that thing that he’d picked up from his dad, rubbing the back of his neck and staring off to the side. 

“Hey, Shinji…” he began, equally as awkwardly, before looking up at the omega, “Is it no good? I mean—am I a bad kisser?” 

Shinji didn’t know he could stiffen any further than he already was, but apparently it was possible, his breath catching in his throat and his eyes growing wide behind his glasses, “No—“ he shook his hands, “N-No that’s not—”

“The guys—the soccer club I mean—they said a brat like me wouldn’t know how to…” 

“No,” Shinji shook his head, leaning in a bit, “I don’t think that’s—I like—I like when you kiss me…” 

Shinji wasn’t even allowed to realize his own embarrassment at the sudden confession, because the alpha did a complete 180, leaning into Shinji with the brightest smile on his face, “Really Shinji!?”

“Um—”

“Really really?” his voice got ever quieter, the alpha’s breath fanning over Shinji’s lips. 

Shinji lied. Forget whatever h’ed said before about his heart not racing. His heart was most definitely racing. “R-Really,” he managed, nodding his head but only just, because if he moved too much then their lips would touch, and he wasn’t sure his heart could handle that at the moment.

“Then kiss me,” Eiji insisted, looking at Shinji with sharp eyes. 

Shinji wasn’t sure why he was so quick to obey, but he did it regardless, closing the small distance to brush his lips over Eiji’s, and briefly—every so briefly—he found himself thinking that Eiji always really _did_ get what he wanted. 

“Wait,” Shinji pulled back, “I still don’t—”

Eiji’s pout was big enough to make Shinji stop talking, the alpha looking just as he had when they were five years old. Shinji’s chest clenched. Why did he have to go and fall in love with such a troublesome guy?

“If you don’t want to, we won’t.” Eiji assured him, though the pout was ever present, “I—I want to go at your pace.” 

That was a lie. Shinji could tell because Eiji was a horrible liar, and far too blunt on a regular basis for Shinji to believe his words. Even still it was enough to get Shinji’s stomach to flop, because if the ever-selfish Oikawa-Iwaizumi Eiji was trying to be considerate, for Shinji of all people, then that was already more than he could ever ask for.

“Maybe,” the omega chewed his bottom lip, slouching his shoulders a bit to appear smaller, “Just for today…?” His breathing became uneven, as Shinji tucked a loose curl behind his ear, “Since we’re on the roof…afterall…”

“Really Shinji?” Eiji grabbed his face, Shinji’s heart flopping at how warm the alpha’s hands felt, “You mean it?” 

“Just—! Just for today—!” He wasn’t able to finish, because Eiji got carried away as usual, already slamming his lips against the omega’s.

But even still Shinji couldn’t deny the fact that he was melting, Eiji as curious as ever, his hands roaming all over Shinji’s torso, making the omega shiver. Even if it was through clothes, Shinji felt heated at the touch, biting back the whines that formed and tumbled around in his throat, slowly building up in his chest. All in all he just _really_ didn’t want to get hard, because they had to go to class after this, and that would have been more than uncomfortable to deal with. 

All of that went out the window though, the moment Eiji slid his tongue in, going right for that soft spot that had caused Shinji to stop them short the first time. 

The moan that bled into Eiji’s mouth was a sound so foreign that for a moment Shinji wondered if it’d come from him or the alpha. But Eiji pressed himself closer to the omega when it happened, rubbing his tongue with more purpose, and Shinji made that sound again, his thighs clenching and shaking all at the same time. 

So much for not getting hard. 

He pulled away, but Eiji followed, and Shinji had to put up his trembling arms, the whines he’d held back all spilling out at once, “Wait—Eiji—stop touching that spot—”

Eiji did stop, but he also looked like he was in pain, and with a quick glance down at his pants Shinji was able to see why, the omega quickly looking away, blush painting his cheeks with wide strokes. 

“You don’t like it?” Eiji was sort of breathless, when he tried to speak.

“It…” Shinji looked down, hiding behind his lashes, “It feels…weird…”

“You sound nice…when I touch that spot…” Eiji admitted bashfully, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

That only made Shinji blush all the more, the omega curling into himself. “I…well…”

“Can I kiss your neck, then?” 

Shinji’s head perked up, “My neck?”

“Um,” Eiji licked his lips, “I won’t touch your scent glands, if you don’t want…”

Shinji hesitated for a moment, before shaking his head, “No, that’s…that’d be ok…”

More than anything else he was curious. The movies always made it seem so romantic, omegas losing themselves under their alpha’s touch, purring into their embrace while the alphas spoiled them with languid kisses to their necks. 

That was a lot to hope for, Shinji knew, and media had a way of portraying not-so-valid truths, but seeing as he was already hard, slick gathering in his boxer-briefs, he figured there was no point in saying no.

So he offered up his neck, for a brief moment thinking it’d be funny if Eiji were a vampire or something, and waited for the soft warmth of Eiji’s lips. Instead though, his legs were tugged, and Shinji nearly fell over, Eiji adjusting their positions so that Shinji’s legs were over his own, Eiji’s arms wrapped around the omega’s waist. 

And Shinji felt his heart start to pound all over agin. 

Especially once Eiji leaned in, breathing against his neck and causing goosebumps, finally pressing his lips against the raised skin. 

Shinji trembled, not really expecting it to feel as good as it did, but it felt even _better_ when Eiji began to suck, and Shinji found himself craning his neck a bit to allow for more room, letting out soft little moans that were almost outdone by the sound of Eiji’s lips against his skin. 

Eiji was so _warm_ against him. And he was gripping at his hips so tightly that it only made Shinji want to let out more sounds. But he was already embarrassed enough as it was, and Eiji was making things difficult, especially with the little nibbles he was giving to Shinji’s neck, dropping closer and closer to his scent glands, the low murmurs of his voice vibrating against Shinji’s throat when Eiji said he _smelled so damn good._ It caused shivers to course through Shinji’s body, all of which shot straight down to his dick, slick pooling in his pants, but Shinji didn’t care. Eiji thought he _smelled_ good. 

It was a yelp, that finally broke the momentum, because Eiji didn’t lick softly, when he finally got to Shinji’s scent glands, no—he _bit_ them, like some sort of teenager— but they _were_ teenagers, Shinji supposed, and though it should have been painful it just _wasn’t,_ really, and either from confusion or pleasure or both Shinji just ended up yelping, jumping a bit in the alpha’s lap. 

“Sorry did—!” Eiji panicked, pulling away and licking his lips, “Did it hurt?”

Breathless, Shinji shook his head, shifting slightly, the slick in his pants just uncomfortable now that the moment was lost. “No that—it felt good but—we should—“ he cleared his throat, thinking for a moment, “The bell’s probably gonna ring, soon…”

“Right,” Eiji nodded, licking his lips, staring at Shinji’s neck, his eyes lingering, before meeting the omega’s gaze again. 

Suddenly Shinji felt incredibly self conscious. “What is it?” 

“Mnmm,” Eiji quickly shook his head, adjusting the collar of Shinji’s uniform, “Nothing. We should be heading back.” 

Shinji nodded, blush still filling out his cheeks, gathering his composure and adjusting the length in his pants in a way that it wouldn’t be overtly obvious. 

The door was unlocked when they tested it, thankfully, and they made it back onto the staircase without a problem, but found that the soccer team was waiting for them, a few of them whistling when they came into view. Shinji’s hands subconsciously went to his hair, fixing it to make sure it didn’t look too messy. 

“Well, well what’s _that_ I see—”

Eiji _growled,_ simultaneously wrapping his arm protectively no— _possessively_ around Shinji’s waist, the omega’s heart skipping a beat as he was guided through the crowd. He’d never really heard Eiji give a growl like that before. 

Of course, that only had the team hollering even more, chanting something about _look who was suddenly a real alpha._

Inwardly, Shinji grimaced. Alphas were the worst. Especially the third year ones. “Would you all kindly shut the fuck up?” He snapped, holding his head high, because even though he was just an omega, his father had taught him a thing or two about dealing with male alphas. And with his height, he was almost always at an advantage. “It’s fine if you want to tease your kouhai but you’re being incredibly rude to someone you’ve never met before as well.” 

That seemed to have their attention, which gave Shinji enough courage to keep going, “The ones that locked us out there in the first place was you all, so I don’t know what’s so surprising about the given outcome in the first place. Or are third years getting dumber with each passing year?”

None of them said a word, except for the captain, who smirked, crossing his arms, “Holy shit.” 

Shinji felt Eiji stiffen beside him, taking a small step forward in front of Shinji, and for a moment Shinji thought that maybe he’d said too much. But then the captain uncrossed his arms, stepping forward to take hold of Shinji’s hand. Eiji growled, but the captain stopped it easily with a sharp snarl, ripples flowing through Shinji’s body and urging him to submit. 

“You’re just my type, Curly Locks~ How about giving me a go instead of that idiot next to you?” 

Immediately Shinji snapped his hand back, glaring at the alpha and taking hold of Eiji’s hand, before pulling him down the flight of stairs, not quite at a run but it might as well have been, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

“Your teammates are the actual worst,” he told Eiji once they were out of earshot, “And that captain—” his ears burned at the thought, “That captain—”

“He’s already got a girlfriend,” Eiji insisted, “They’re just messing around cuz I’m a first year—”

“Well it’s rude!” Shinji puffed his cheeks and so Eiji kissed them, telling the omega not to worry about it too much. 

“They do the same thing to everyone. But they only do it once—” the warning bell rang, cutting their conversation short. 

“I’m going to class,” Shinji declared, a little irked, and a little embarrassed. 

“Shinji!” Eiji stopped him, the alpha fixing his collar again, “Keep it on like this—”

“It’s uncomfortable when you button it up all the way—“

“I know but—“

“Just leave it,” Shinji rolled his eyes, “It’s not a crime to have your top button undone—”

Eiji swallowed, but then just licked his lips, nodding and reminding Shinji that they were walking home together. 

Shinji nodded, hardly paying attention as he focused on getting to class. He would definitely never kiss Eiji at school again. And even though he knew hate was a very strong word, he _hated_ the soccer team. 

When he stepped back into his classroom, all eyes were on him, which he’d sort of expected, but the crowd followed him even as he made his way to the desk behind Ueda’s. He looked around, feeling even more self-conscious than he had when they were facing the soccer team. 

Biting his lip, he tapped Ueda on the shoulder, “Is there something on my face?” 

She smirked at him, tapping at her own neck, “Take another guess.” 

“What?” he blinked, his hands reflexively going to his neck. The skin felt tender to the touch, incredibly sensitive, as if he were bruised. 

The omega froze, his eyes going wide as he quickly fumbled with his shirt, doing the top button the way Eiji had suggested.

Oh, he was definitely _never_ kissing Eiji at school again. The alpha could be _quite_ sure of that.

* * *

 

Walking home together in the rain didn’t have the magical touch Shinji had wanted it to have, mostly because he was still upset about the fact that Eiji had left a kiss mark on him in a visible area and hadn’t even bothered to tell him. 

No wonder the soccer team had been teasing so much. 

But that was all easily forgotten, when Eiji took hold of Shinji’s hand, squeezing it as they walked down the streets towards Eiji’s house. 

“Are you staying over today?”

“No,” Shinji said, adjusting his hold on the umbrella, “You already know I have lessons today.” 

“But that’s such a waste! You’re already here!” 

“That doesn’t change the fact that I have lessons, Eiji.” 

The alpha pouted, but accepted it regardless, because it’d been that way for as long as either of them could remember. 

“Eiji! Shinji!” 

They halted, turning around just in front of Eiji’s house, Eiji’s mom waving to them with a big smile on his face, struggling to hold onto his umbrella, a grocery bag, and his phone, “Hold on,” Oikawa said, “Just hold that pose, aaaaand smile!” 

Shinji heard the automatic shutter sound from the phone, not knowing if he managed to smile in time or not, Eiji’s mom coming up to them and squealing to himself, “That was a good one! You two are so cute sharing an umbrella together!” 

Shifting somewhat awkwardly, Shinji just licked his lips, nodding at Eiji, “I’ll—see you tomorrow,” he began, but was immediately cut off by Oikawa, who looked somewhat flabbergasted, “You’re not coming in? I was going to cook—” he held up the grocery bag as proof.

“Thank you, Auntie,” Shinji smiled, “But I have calligraphy today.” 

Oikawa’s lips thinned, before he turned to his son and smacked him upside the head, “You made him walk you home when the boy has calligraphy?” 

“Ow, geez it was just—”

“How many times did I tell you to take an umbrella this morning?” 

Shinji giggled, and Oikawa rolled his eyes at his son, before turning to Shinji and giving a bit of a bow, “Thank you for going out of your way. You’re always taking care of him, Shin-chan. I don’t know what we’d do without you.”

Shinji smiled, pride filling his chest as he raised his hand, “It’s no trouble,” he assured, “I’m used to it.” 

“Well he’s a piece of work,” Oikawa ruffled his son’s hair, to which Eiji responded with an annoyed _mommm_ , but Oikawa ignored it, smiling at Shinji, “But he’ll be in your care from now on.” 

“Right,” Shinji blushed a bit, unable to hold back how large his smile had gotten, “I’ll see if I can drop by tomorrow.” 

“We’d love to have you,” Oikawa said with a wave, and all three began to go in their given directions, Shinji overhearing Oikawa yelling something about how Eiji would have to explain to his father exactly _why_ he didn’t clean the bathroom last night.

The omega brought a hand up to his mouth to keep his giggles from getting too loud, before he realized that his lips were tingling ever so slightly. Part of him wondered if it was from the slight bit of cold, but he knew that it was really because he had wanted to kiss Eiji goodbye.

But, he supposed, there’d be lots of time for that later. 

Shinji walked home to the sound of rain hitting his umbrella, and his shoes splashing into puddles, thoughts filled with the memory of a certain alpha’s lips.

The sudden heat he felt was somewhat unfamiliar, but not unwelcome, and more than anything else, it was like a steady reminder to Shinji that he and Eiji were now officially a couple. 

And although Shinji hated calligraphy, somehow thinking about Eiji, and the pleasant warmth in his stomach made the perpetual dread for the lesson seem not as bad as it usually did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah thank you guys for all the comments!! The next chapter is like my absolute favorite so please look forward to it hehe. And thank you to those who have been so freaking supportive of not only APTCH but this story as well. I know for some reason lots of ppl don't like OCs so I appreciate you guys giving my babies a chance ^o^


	5. Chapter 5

Kaori’s friends said she was too bossy for an omega. But Kaori didn’t really care about that. Mommy said that people who said things like that probably weren’t really your friends in the first place. Mommy also said that she was just a natural born leader. And Mommy also said that omegas could do anything betas or alphas could do. 

Kaori wasn’t so sure about that. She was more on the side that omegas did everything _better_ than alphas and betas could. 

She was better than Eiji, anyway. 

Of course, that wasn’t exactly hard to do. 

“Remember,” Daddy said, squeezing her hand, as they made their way to Uncle’s house, “No bossing Daiki around.” 

“I don’t boss him around!” She insisted, “He’s just a good at listening!” 

Daddy chuckled and shook his head, which meant that Kaori had won him over. Kaori was really good at winning him over. It was a lot easier than trying to convince Mommy. Kaori was pretty sure it was because Mommy knew all of her tricks. 

Either way, Kaori loved visiting Daiki and her two uncles. She was older than Daiki by two whole years so she got to be the big sister. It was a nice change because Eiji was always trying to boss her around. Mommy and Daddy seemed to be fine with it because he was older. So she didn’t see what the problem was if she decided to do the same to Daiki. She was older, after all.

When they got to her uncle’s house, Uncle Akaashi was the one to open the door. Uncle Bokuto seemed busy from the sound of it, Daiki’s happy squeals echoing through the hall. 

“Thanks for having us over,” Daddy said, “She really wanted to show him.”

“It’s no trouble,” Uncle Akaashi said, before he bent down and looked right at Kaori. “Your hair looks very pretty today.” 

Her eyes lit up, “Thank you! Mommy put a bow in my hair!” 

“I see that,” Uncle Akaashi smiled, “Pink…let me guess. Favorite color?” 

“I like all the colors!” Kaori said proudly, standing up just a bit straighter so that Uncle Akaashi could get a better look at the bow holding her ponytail together. 

That was when a light trot was heard coming their way, Uncle Bokuto’s voice yelling to _slow down,_ but it didn’t work, because Daiki was already rushing up to her with a big smile on his face.

“Kaoii-tan!!” 

Kaori smiled nice and wide, accepting the hug the young alpha had to offer. It must be nice to be that young, Kaori thought. She remembered when she was five. She spoke a lot better than Daiki did, of course, but other than that things were just nicer when you’re five. Mommy still ties your shoes when you’re five. And you get to have extra dessert when you’re five.

“Daiki,” she said seriously, making the boy look at her, “It’s Ka-o-ri. Riiiiii. There’s an “r” in there.”

The young alpha nodded happily, “Kaoii!” 

She sighed. She’d have to keep working on that, it seemed. 

“Hey hey hey,” Uncle Bokuto came in, exchanging some sort of alpha shoulder bump thing with Daddy, before turning all his attention to her, “Is that a new bow I see?” 

Kaori nodded happily, tossing her head around so that her ponytail would swing from side to side, “Mommy just bought it!” 

“It suits you!” 

Uncle Bokuto had this way of smiling. It was the same way Daiki smiled. It was like they didn’t know how to smile normally. They always showed off all their teeth like whatever had just happened had made them the happiest person in the world. There was nothing wrong with that, Kaori supposed, but then there was no real way of telling what made them happy, and what made them _really_ happy, short of counting how many teeth they showed.

And Kaori simply didn’t have time for that. 

She looked up at her dad, calling out to him to get his attention. “Can we go play now?” 

Daddy held his hands up, shrugging a bit, “By all means.” 

She smiled, grabbing Daiki by the wrist and pulling him into the living room, “I got the new colors I was telling you about! One on each side!” 

She set herself down in front of the table, putting her little backpack down, pink just like her bow. Because accessories always had to co-ordinate, which Mommy had said meant they had to match. One of Kaori’s favorite things to do was to flip through magazines with Mommy. Mommy always had lots of magazines because he worked with the people that made all those pretty photos. It was a lot better than looking through magazines with Daddy because Daddy just wasn’t good at that sort of thing. 

From her _coordinating_ backpack she pulled out her brand new pack of colored pencils, and two coloring books. 

Daiki watched in obedient silence, sitting patiently while Kaori set everything out on the table, making sure all of the colored pencils were in order, and flipping to a certain page in each coloring book. 

She picked up a colored pencil, holding it out to show Daiki, while she tried to remember everything Mommy had told her. 

“See?” she said, holding it right in front of Daiki’s face, “It has colors on both ends! So you have to be careful to not stab your eye out since both parts are pointy. You don’t wanna go blind, do you?”

Seriously, Daiki shook his head, “No blind!” 

“Good,” she gave a solid nod, “Me neither, so be. careful.” She wagged the pencil at him as she said so, before setting it back down and then picking up another two, placing one in his smaller palm. 

“We’re gonna practice again today, because you can still _improve_.” 

Improve meant to get better at something. Mommy had told her that. But actually, what Kaori really wanted to say was that Daiki sucked at coloring. She couldn’t say that, of course, because that was mean. Mommy always said that if you tell people their fridge sucks, then they won’t want to buy a new fridge. But if you tell them their fridge could _improve_ , then they want to listen to you. Which is apparently how Mommy sold all sorts of things. 

It definitely worked with Daiki, because he was already saying that he wanted to _im-poov._

Kaori loved her uncles. But they really needed to get to work on fixing Daiki’s Japanese. He wasn’t _four_ anymore. Then again, he probably didn’t even know what _improve_ even meant. That couldn’t be helped though. He was only five, after all.

“Ok, now watch,” she began moving her colored pencil, “You’re pretty good at staying in the lines. That’s hard to do. But you’ve gotta make sure you color in the same direction, like me.” She let him watch so that he could get the basic idea, “See how much nicer it looks? Cuz when you color in different directions it looks messy.” 

“Kaoii-tan is good at coloring!” He beamed up at her, with that toothy smile of his. She smiled back. “Kao _ri,_ Daiki, Kao- _RI._ And it’s _chan_ not _tan_. You’re getting older you know. That kind of baby talk isn’t gonna go over well soon.” 

Silently, he nodded, going back to watching her color, “ _Kaori,”_ he whispered under his breath. 

Her eyes widened, so shocked that she dropped her colored pencil, “Yes!!” She shouted, pointing at him, and raising up on her knees, “Yeah that’s exactly how you say it! Daiki! Say it again!” 

He looked shocked, poor little thing, shoulders all scrunched up against his black hair, licking his lips before he repeated her name. “K-Kaori.” 

“That’s awesome!! Daiki!! See you can do it if you try!! Now try the _chan_!” 

_“Tan!!”_ he closed his eyes and shouted when he said it, his hands in small little fists as if that would somehow help him. 

Kaori snorted, falling back onto her butt, “Ok well. We’ll keep working on that one.” 

“Whoa, what’s with all the commotion?” Uncle Bokuto came in, settling down right beside them and pulling Daiki into his lap, nuzzling him a bit, “Watcha working on, Squirt?” 

Daiki pointed to the coloring book, but Kaori beat him to it, “I’m teaching him how to color. So that way once he starts school properly he’ll be better than everyone else.” 

“Maybe,” Daddy came in, “It’d be better if you let Daiki answer his own questions.” 

Kaori crinkled her features in confusion, “I do.” 

Meanwhile, Daiki was twisting around in his father’s lap, looking up at him, “Kaoii—Ka—Kaori-tan is teaching me to draw!”

“That’s awesome Squirt!” Bokuto ruffled up his son’s hair, looking nothing short of a proud father. 

“I’m teaching him how to _color_ , not to draw,” Kaori corrected, “But once I learn how to draw I can teach him that too.” 

“We’ll be forever in your debt, Kaori.” Uncle Bokuto said, flashing Iwa a smile. 

“Don’t encourage her,” Daddy said, but Kaori didn’t really know what he meant by that. 

That’s when Uncle Akaashi came out, holding a large tray, and Kaori didn’t even have to ask, because she could tell what they were from the smell alone. 

_Chocolate croissants._

Daddy and Uncle Bokuto got the first pick, which was sort of annoying, but since they were adults they could reach, and Kaori made a mental note that once she was an adult she’d be able to have first pick too. 

Soon enough the tray was lowered, and Kaori got to pick before Daiki, because she was the guest. 

She loved being the guest. 

“Itadakimasu!” She took a large bite of her croissant, because Uncle Akaashi made the _best_ croissants. 

As usual, Daiki managed to get chocolate all over his face. Kaori held out a napkin to him, telling him to wipe his face. He did as he was told, her uncles and dad laughing to themselves, and Kaori pouted her lips, because she hated when they did that. 

She really wanted to be an adult so she could understand what it was they were laughing at. Daiki struggled with the napkin a bit, and so Kaori took it upon herself to help him.

“Are you sure Daiki is an alpha?” she asked the adults. 

Daddy choked on his tea, but Uncle Bokuto just laughed out loud. 

Again with the laughing.

“That’s what the doctors told us,” Uncle Akaashi said gently, “He’s quite a bit like his father, in that sense.” 

“Maybe, but I think he looks more like you, Keiji,” Uncle Bokuto smiled, but this one was different from his toothy smile. Kaori almost forgot, there were two main smiles that Uncle Bokuto had. His big toothy one, and then the one he got when he looked at Uncle Akaashi. Kaori kind of liked that one. 

“You both have black hair,” Iwa argued, “Does it really matter?” 

“I think if we dyed it he’d be a carbon copy of Koutarou,” Akaashi smiled to himself, looking fondly at his mate. 

“You guys thinking of another one?” Iwa grinned, glancing from Koutarou to Keiji. 

“You know how hard it was just to get this little guy,” Bokuto said, ruffling his son’s hair again, “I think we’re probably done.” The alpha smiled, looking over at Akaashi. 

The omega shrugged with a soft smile, “If it happens then it happens. But Daiki is already more of a blessing than we could ask for.” 

“What about you guys? Ready for a third kid?” Bokuto popped another bite of croissant into his mouth, grabbing one of Kaori’s colored pencils and starting to color in her book. 

“No,” Iwa chuckled, shaking his head, “Tooru’s forbidden it.” 

“I don’t want another sibling,” Kaori added, shaking her head, but keeping an eye on Uncle Bokuto, since he was coloring in her book after all, “Especially if they turn out like Eiji.” 

“How’s it going with him and,” Bokuto motioned with his hands, making fake lenses over his eyes. 

Kaori knew that that meant Shinji. 

“I think they’re official now?” Daddy reached over for another croissant, “Honestly, Oikawa’s the one that deals with all of that. If you ask me they’ve always been together so it just seemed natural—”

“Nii-chan gets really jealous!” Kaori provided, much to the amusement of the adults, “He gets really mad when I call Shinji Jiji and he says I have to stay out of his room now.” 

She felt Daddy frowning at her, so she wondered if maybe she said something she shouldn’t have. 

“Did Eiji close his door?” 

Oh, thank goodness. She knew that voice. She wasn’t the one in trouble. Eiji was. 

“Mhmm!” She nodded happily, “Last time Shinji came over they closed the door!” 

Uncle Bokuto let out an awkward cough, and Kaori thought maybe he’d choked on his croissant. That was just like him anyway. He should really learn to slow down while eating. 

Daddy gave a low kind of groan, and Kaori noticed Uncle Akaashi was smiling but also biting his lip. 

“Perhaps…” Uncle Akaashi began—

“No,” Daddy shook his head, “I sure as h—I’m not gonna be the one to talk to him about that.” 

“But you’re the _dad_. Besides isn’t it a bit too early?” Uncle Bokuto said.

“I…” Daddy rubbed the back of his neck, the way he usually did when he dealt with troublesome things, “He’s fifteen? That’s fine, right? How old were you?” 

“Seventeen,” Bokuto answered.

“Wait, really?” 

“I was twenty.” Akaashi added, and to be completely honest Kaori didn’t understand much of anything. 

“How old were you when what?” She asked, looking up at the adults. 

“Nothing, sweetheart,” Daddy said, shaking his head and bringing his attention back to Bokuto, “Ok, I’ll…I’ll talk to Tooru.” 

“Just to be safe,” Bokuto smirked, “I’m sure it’s nothing. I don’t think Shinji would let that happen so fast.” 

“I don’t think it matters,” Akaashi said, “At that age it’s mostly pheromones.” 

“That’s what worries me.” Iwa said grimly. 

“Which begs the question, how old were _you_ Iwaizumi?” A teasing smile spread across Uncle Akaashi’s face, and Kaori had had just about enough of it. 

“How old were you when _what?”_

“Nothing,” Daddy said, “It doesn’t matter. You’ll know when you’re thirty.” 

“But that’s so far away!” Kaori argued, but Daddy wasn’t having any of it. 

She was pretty good at winning Daddy over but sometimes there were things he wouldn’t budge on. So Kaori figured she’d just have to wait until she was thirty.

* * *

 

“What do you mean he closed the door?” 

Iwa shrugged, washing the dishes, “I mean Kaori said he closed the door.” 

“But he knows he’s not supposed to close the door.” 

“Tooru. You’ve got your boyfriend over, and no one’s home except for your little sister. You really think he’s gonna keep it open?” 

“But why would they close the door if—” Oikawa set the plate he was drying down, glaring at Iwa. 

“Why are you looking at me like it’s _my_ fault—” 

“I’m not!” Oikawa said, “You’re just—you’re in my line of vision!”

“Ok, so,” Iwa handed him another plate, “What do you wanna do about it?” 

“You don’t think he—“ Oikawa paused, looking up at Iwa, “I mean he’s still so young—“

The alpha shook his head, “I don’t think they’ve gotten that far yet.”

Oikawa chewed his bottom lip, picking up another plate, “How old were you?”

Iwa shrugged, “About the same age as Eiji, I guess…”

“Hajime!” Tooru smacked him with the drying rag, “You can’t tell him that!” 

“I wasn’t planning on it!” 

“Seriously though? That young? Is that normal for alphas?” 

Iwa shrugged again, “How should I know?”

“Because you’re the alpha!” 

“Ohhh no. No no no,” Iwa shook his head, “You are not pinning this one on me—”

“You think he’s gonna wanna hear this from his omega mother—“

“I’m sure we’ve got nothing to worry about, Shinji’s got a solid head on his shoulders—”

“You wanna be the one explaining to the Yamamotos that our kid got their kid pregnant?” 

Iwa popped his lips, “No. No I do not.” 

“Then go talk to Eiji,” Oikawa motioned at the roof with the fork he was drying, “Tell him to wait.And if they can’t wait, which they _should_ —” he was holding a knife now, pointing it directly at Iwa, and Iwa would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit scared, “Then for the love of god tell him to use a condom.” 

“Right,” Iwa nodded, continuing with the dishes, but Oikawa kept staring at him, and he honestly wasn’t sure _what_ his husband wanted. 

“What?” 

“What do you mean what? Go talk to him!” 

“Right _now?”_

“Yes right now! I don’t want a grandkid before I’m 40!” 

“Ok, ok,” Iwa turned the faucet off, drying his hands on his jeans, “I’m going.” 

“And make sure to _explain_ things, Hajime!” Oikawa called after him, and Iwa started to get this weird lump in his throat. 

He’d always figured Oikawa would be the one to handle this sort of…situation. 

Though Eiji’s door was open, he knocked on it anyway to get the alpha’s attention. 

Eiji swirled around in his desk chair, taking his headphones off. “What’s up Dad?” 

Iwa closed the door behind him, and sat down on Eiji’s bed with a heavy sigh, folding his hands over his legs. Eiji walked over to him, sitting down right next to Iwa. He grimaced. 

“Am I in trouble?” 

“Not exactly…” Iwa began. 

“Is it cuz I didn’t clean the bathroom again? Kaori’s honestly better at that kind of thing.” 

“No,” Iwa shook his head, “It doesn’t have to do with the bathroom.” 

“Oh,” Eiji said, somewhat relieved. 

Iwa cleared his throat, “How are things with Shinji?” 

The alpha gave a lopsided kind of grin at the mention of Shinji’s name, “Good! I mean, we’re doing great. It’s…it’s really great.” 

“Going at his pace, like I told you to? Respecting his wishes?” 

Eiji nodded excitedly, “He was really happy about that."

“Good,” Iwa nodded, “And you know you’re not supposed to close the door when he comes over, right?” 

“I know that Dad!” 

Again, Iwa nodded, trying to figure out how the hell to phrase something like this, “But sometimes you and Shinji get home before me or your mom do.” 

Eiji seemed to pale a little at that, and Iwa inwardly groaned, because this was not how he wanted to spend his Sunday evening. “Are you—I mean there’s nothing we can do about it but—“ he rubbed the back of his neck, “Are you guys using…protection, at least…?”

“DAD!” All the color drained from his son’s face, Eiji shaking his head and making all sorts of hand motions, “Oh my god—no—I mean not that we’re not using—I mean we’re not—we haven’t even—it’s just kissing and stuff—”

“It’s the _and stuff_ that worries me…”

“No,” Eiji shook his head fiercely, “Dad. No.” 

“Ok but—when it gets to that point—”

“Yes. God. Obviously. We’ve all seen the baby video.” 

“I know but when you’re young…” Iwa struggled, scratching his head, “It’s easy to get carried away sometimes. And it’s not just pregnancy to worry about. There’s diseases and all sorts of things—”

“Dad,” Eiji stood up, “Please stop talking.”

“Just, tell me you understand.”

“I understand. We don’t have to do this.” 

A relieved exhale was all Iwa seemed to manage, “Ok. Good. Great. And keep your damn door open. You know how your mom feels about that.”

“No one was home,” Eiji tried, but Iwa shook his head at that, “Kaori was home. You _know_ she sees everything.” 

Eiji pursed his lips at that, because he couldn’t exactly argue. 

“I don’t care what you do when we’re not here but—when there’s family home have some respect, ok?” 

Eiji nodded, but Iwa quickly spoke up again, “And don’t tell your mom I said that! Door open at all times, got it?” 

“Got it. Can I get back to homework now?” 

“Yeah,” Iwa exhaled, letting out another sigh, “Please do.” 

Eiji returned to his desk, and Iwa left the room, feeling like that had taken 20 years but knowing that it’d actually flown by in a matter of seconds. He _refused_ to ever have that talk with Kaori. Oikawa was taking that one for sure.

As expected, Tooru was waiting for him in the living room, flipping through a magazine he wasn’t even looking at, “Well?” the omega uncrossed his legs, when he saw Iwa, “What’d he say? You weren’t up there very long—” 

“They’re not doing that yet.” 

_“Yet?!”_

“Tooru.” 

The omega sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, “Well I just—he’s so _young_.” 

“I know.” 

“And Shinji is so innocent.” 

“He is.” 

“They should just—enjoy being teenagers—”

Iwa wrapped his arm around Tooru’s neck as he sat down, guiding the omega’s head onto his shoulder, “He’s growing up, Tooru. We can’t keep tabs on him forever.” 

“We could,” Tooru insisted, “It wouldn’t be so easy but we _could…”_

“Tooru…”

“I know,” the omega sighed, nuzzling into the alpha. “It just feels so strange. And Kaori’s already seven! Next thing you know they’ll both be in college.” 

“That just means we’ve raised them right, don’t you think?” 

Oikawa chewed his bottom lip, letting out a soft sigh. In the quiet, Kaori’s voice was carrying through the house, and the pair began to break into giggles, because Kaori’s singing was nothing short of tone deaf.

“We should break that karaoke machine.” 

“Says the man who bought it for her.”

“I’m weak,” Iwa groaned, “You know that.” 

Oikawa smirked triumphantly, mimicking the alpha’s low voice, “Ugh you spoil Eiji so much, ugh, you always give in, ugh—”

“Ok, ok, granted, I may have said those things…not like _that_ but—”

“Kaori is more spoiled than Eiji ever was. And that’s all on _you._ ” 

Oikawa pointed at Iwa’s chest as he said so. 

“Why do you seem so satisfied about it?” 

“Because,” Oikawa nuzzled him some more, “It’s fun blaming you for things.” 

“Well glad I can be of service,” Iwa nuzzled him back with a chuckle, though he nipped at the omega’s neck, which caused Oikawa to squeal a bit, body shivering at the alpha’s contact with his bond mark. 

“Can you two not be gross for like _five_ seconds?” Eiji made a _blegh_ sound as he walked over to the fridge, his headphones still on. 

“Oh I’m sorry,” Oikawa sneered, “Is there something wrong with two husbands showing affection?” 

“There is if you’re _old,_ ” Eiji stuck his tongue out, pulling out the box of orange juice and filling up his glass. 

“Oikawa-Iwaizumi Tooru Eiji you did _not_ just call your mother _old—”_

Eiji snorted into his juice, shouting a quick apology and dashing up the stairs to avoid any sort of punishment. 

Once he was gone, Oikawa looked at Iwa, a bit of a pout on his face, “Do you think—”

“No,” Iwa shook his head, “You don’t look old.” 

“Are you sure?” Oikawa was already tugging at the skin of his neck, “I saw this new Korean face cream the other day. It’s supposed to revitalize—”

Iwa leaned in and kissed him, effectively silencing him for a few moments, and Oikawa melted beneath his alpha’s touch, humming ever so softly. 

“You’re as gorgeous as the day I first met you.” 

The omega smiled, “You think so?” 

The moment was interrupted, because from upstairs came the most god-awful _screech_ either one of them had ever heard. 

_“I said never let me—GOOOOOOOOOO!!”_

Oikawa burst out cackling, falling into Iwa’s chest to try and suppress his laughter. “Your daughter is as tone deaf as you are.” 

“So she’s _my_ daughter now.” 

“When she sings, yes she’s your daughter.” 

“KAORI SHUT _UP!_ I’M TRYING TO DO MY HOMEWORK!” 

“MOOOOOMMYY!!! EIJI TOLD ME TO SHUT UP!!!” 

“YOU’RE SUCH A TATTLETALE!”

Both parents sighed in unison, Iwa getting up first and then holding out his hand to help Oikawa stand up. “No rest for the wicked.” 

Oikawa smirked, taking his husband’s hand, “None at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have it!! My most favorite chapter from this whole thing!! I just love Kaori so much my sweet sweet sassy little daughter hehe. Comments are appreciated! <3


	6. Chapter 6

Shinji wasn’t really sure how he always ended up with his back against Eiji’s bed, Eiji, of course, being the one to put him there.

That wasn’t to say he was complaining in any way—he definitely _wasn’t_ —it was just he couldn’t ever really seem to remember what happened between the two of them arriving at the house and then ending up in Eiji’s room like this. His brain had a bad habit of short-circuiting whenever Eiji was involved. 

Maybe he should try to work on that. 

But there was nothing he could do about it now, because Eiji was letting his hands roam again (the alpha liked doing that) tracing patterns onto Shinji’s tummy that sort of tickled but also kind of turned him on. 

Shinji didn’t know the two sensations could be combined. It was especially bad whenever Eiji did the tracing thing and then started kissing his neck at the same time. When it wasn’t his neck, then Eiji would shove his tongue into Shinji’s mouth (like he was doing now), hitting that one little spot that—

Shivers raced down Shinji’s spine, his hips bucking up as his mouth opened to allow the alpha more room, all as if by instinct, Shinji clutching to the shirt of Eiji’s uniform. 

“Ei-Eiji—s-stop touching th-there—”

“Mmm?” That only made Eiji press his tongue all the harder, “Bu-it feelsh goo— righ?” 

Again Shinji bucked his hips, only this time Eiji put his knee right up between Shinji’s thighs, and again as if on instinct Shinji squeezed, sighing as the small bit of pressure in his pants was momentarily relieved. 

Of course it felt good. It felt wonderful. It was _amazing._ Damn near euphoric. But it was so freaking _embarrassing_ Shinji kind of wanted to die at the same time _._ Here he was making all these weird sounds and strange faces right in front of Eiji. He just hoped the alpha wouldn’t think it was too ugly—

“Your eyes go really dark when I kiss you like that…” Eiji whispered, his own eyes blown out and black.

“Dark—?” Shinji wanted to say more, but he was gasping again, Eiji dragging his teeth down Shinji’s neck. 

_Wasn’t he a bit too used to this?_

“Eiji—Eiji wait—“

The alpha stopped, eyes wide as he looked down at Shinji, “What? Don’t like it there?” 

Shinji whimpered a bit, though he didn’t really want to, shaking his head and closing his eyes, “It’s just—won’t your parents be home soon?” 

Eiji shrugged, “I guess? We’ll hear the door though—”

“But it’d be really embarrassing if—”

“It’s fine,” Eiji kissed him again, squeezing their bodies close, nuzzling Shinji’s scent glands with his nose, “Besides, isn’t it nice like this?” 

Shinji nodded, albeit a little reluctantly, rolling over on his side to meet Eiji, nuzzling him back. Cuddling and kissing was a wonderful combination. Shinji wondered if all couples did this, or if maybe he and Eiji were just particularly close. He liked thinking it was the latter. Especially since Eiji would always tangle their legs, intertwining them so that their hips would touch, and while they kissed Eiji would always run his fingers just beneath the fabric of Shinji’s shirt, which always made the omega shiver. 

Because it was a light touch, one that wasn’t particularly teasing, just—reassuring, almost, as if the alpha were letting him know that he was right there. 

Shinji really liked that. 

“You’ve been smelling really good, lately.” 

His heart pounded in his chest, Shinji thinking it was ridiculous to feel so happy from such meager praise, “Really?” 

Eiji nodded, “It makes me wanna bite you all over,” he nipped at Shinji’s neck, and Shinji let out a soft sound, shivering a bit. They both gave rather embarrassed smiles, giggling a bit of the awkwardness away. 

“I…like the way you smell too,” Shinji said, clearing his throat, “You smell really good, Eiji.” 

Eiji smiled proudly at that, bumping his nose against the omega’s, “I think you definitely smell better. Your scent’s gotten so strong…when we do this…” 

A sheepish smile spread across Shinji’s face, the omega hiding behind his lashes, “Well. If you say so…” 

The cuddles continued, a few slow kisses thrown in between, though Eiji didn’t try to hit the roof of Shinji’s mouth anymore. 

“You know,” Eiji cleared his throat, pulling away a bit and stopping with his soothing touches, so that he could look at Shinji properly, “If you don’t want me to kiss that spot then I won’t.” 

Shinji didn’t want that either, exactly. He liked when Eiji rubbed his tongue there. But, he didn’t want to admit that _outright._ Blinking, Shinji lowered his eyes, avoiding Eiji’s gaze, “It’s not that…it just feels weird…” 

“A good weird?” 

“I…I don’t know—”

“I think it’s a good weird,” Eiji grinned at the omega, with that devilish kind of smirk that Shinji already knew was up to no good. 

“Isn’t that up to me to decide?” 

Eiji bumped his nose against the omega’s, “It’s cuz your face says you really like it, Jiji.” 

“You—!” Shinji reddened, trying to wriggle out of the alpha’s grasp, “You look at my face when we’re kissing??” 

Eiji blinked, cocking his head a bit to the side, “Is that a bad thing?” 

Grabbing the pillow behind him, Shinji smacked Eiji in the face with it, sitting up on the bed, “You’re supposed to close your eyes when you kiss someone! What’s wrong with you—!”

“Only sometimes!” Eiji quickly sat up, taking hold of Shinji’s hand, “It’s cuz you’re always making these sounds like you’re feeling good and so I can’t really help myself cuz I wanna see—”

With a single motion, Shinji dropped his head onto his hands, hiding his face, “I don’t make sounds…” 

“You do though!” Eiji perked up, nuzzling Shinji a bit, “They’re great! I love them—!”

Shinji gave a little groan, thinking to himself that he should be more careful moving forward. He leaned across the bed, reaching for his glasses that were on the nightstand. Eiji cut him off though, beating him to it, grabbing the omega’s glasses and then smiling up at Shinji. 

“Can I put them on for you?” 

Shinji hesitated for a moment, chewing the inside of his cheeks but then nodded anyway, allowing the alpha to do so. 

The cold metal of his glasses was almost too shocking of a contrast to Eiji’s warm fingers, Eiji resting his palms against Shinji’s cheeks when he was done, smiling and then giving him a quick peck on the lips. Shinji couldn’t help but smile at that, even if it was just a little, and before he knew it Eiji was kissing his whole face, peppering it in kisses that had Shinji laughing out loud. 

He bit his lip, reaching out to pat down Eiji’s hair, trying to distract him from the attack of kisses, “You look like you just rolled out of bed,” he said, brushing it between his fingers. 

“That’s cuz I _did,”_ Eiji argued, doing the same to Shinji, “I think your hair looks worse.” 

“Really?” Shinji’s eyes widened in a panic, his hands shooting to his hair to try and fix it. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Eiji told him, grabbing his collar and fixing the button Shinji hadn’t realized had come undone, “If my mom sees that I’m dead.” 

Eyes widening before they sharpened, Shinji clicked his tongue, “Did you leave another mark—”

“I didn’t do it on purpose—”

“What am I supposed to do when we have to change for P.E.—”

They heard the door open just then, Kaori and Eiji’s mom shouting out an “I’m home!” though they didn’t exactly say it together, the words sounding like an echo though the house. 

“Welcome back!” Eiji shouted out, giving another quick kiss to Shinji’s cheek before hopping off the bed, and heading down the stairs. 

Though in a bit of a daze, Shinji had enough sense to follow him down, properly greeting Eiji’s mom and sister. 

“Shinji!” Oikawa smiled brightly, setting his jacket over the couch, “Are you staying over for dinner?” 

“If you don’t mind, Auntie,” Shinji smiled, making his way towards the couch. 

“So long as you let your mom know,” Oikawa smiled back, before Kaori caught his attention, saying that they _had_ to show Shinji. 

“Show me what?” Shinji bit his lip nervously, looking from Kaori to Oikawa. 

“Mom—“ Eiji stood up, _“No.”_

“Oh, I think that’d be cute—”

“No! Mom!” 

“What is it?” Shinji’s lips cracked into a bit of a smile, waiting for Eiji’s mom to explain. 

“It’s nothing!” Eiji jumped in, “Just—”

“Well I found my old cellphone the other day while cleaning. I honestly didn’t think anything was on it but—”

“There’s these videos of Eiji dancing!!” Kaori shouted, throwing her body into the couch so that she was right by Shinji, “He thinks he was so good but he actually sucks!” 

“Kaori,” Oikawa scolded, but it was rather gentle—

“I was like _four_ ok and I didn’t know I was being filmed in the first place—”

“Can we watch?” Shinji said suddenly, smiling at Eiji’s mom, his glasses gleaming with excitement. 

Eiji turned to face Shinji in horror, shaking his head and forbidding the fact, “It’s super boring! It’s from when I was so little I didn’t even know what I was doing—”

“Let’s watch let’s watch!” Kaori clapped her hands, leaning over the couch to plead with her mom, “Please Mommy?? It’s such a good video!!” 

“Ok!” Oikawa clapped his hands, smiling, “I’ll go grab the phone—Eiji, grab the thingy to connect it to the tv—” Oikawa called, already heading up the stairs. 

“Connect it yourself,” Eiji muttered, crossing his arms, definitely not loud enough to hear, because talking like that, Shinji knew, would get the alpha in trouble. Eiji turned to Shinji, a large pout on his face, “You don’t really wanna watch it do you? It’s really lame. I thought you wanted to help me with English—”

“You’re gonna love it Jiji!” Kaori said excitedly, leaning into the omega, “He even sings in some parts!” 

“Shut _up_ Kaori!” Eiji growled, “And stop calling him Jiji!” 

“If you can call him that then I can too!” 

Oikawa’s rushed steps down the stairs seemed to interrupt them, the omega snapping at his children to not fight, wriggling the phone in Shinji’s direction, “Phones are amazing! I really didn’t think anything would be saved after so long—”

“Unless you deleted it of course it’d still be there Mom—” Eiji rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. 

Oikawa walked over to the tv, fiddling with the wires, and giving a little _aha_ once the screens seemed to mirror. 

Eiji gave a groan that was followed by a scoff, unfolding his arms and then getting off the couch, “I’m not watching this.” 

Shinji’s chest stung at that, and for a moment he thought he should follow Eiji, but then the video started, the song of old show playing that Shinji was pretty sure wasn’t even a show anymore, Eiji’s small figure dancing along to the music. 

Oh. 

_Oh no._

That was so _cute._

“He was so small back then!” Oikawa said proudly, sitting on the couch next to Shinji, beaming from ear to ear. 

Kaori jumped off the couch, running up to the tv and pointing, “Watch this part, this part’s funny! He starts wiggling his butt!” 

The little Eiji on the screen did, in fact start wiggling his butt, jumping from side to side and changing directions, while an off-screen voice that was obviously Oikawa started praising Eiji on his dancing skills. Eiji was grinning, happy to show off, and—

Wait. 

Was that a Lightening McQueen shirt?

Shinji could feel his face heating up, his head getting lighter and lighter by the second. If he got a nosebleed now he definitely wouldn’t know how to explain it. 

But it was all—Eiji was just so damn _cute—_

The song ended and little Eiji threw his fist into the air, ringing out a loud _KA-CHOW!_ upon which the camera lowered in weird confusion, an angry voice yelling something like _“what did I say about that word—”_ before the video cut off. 

“Again again!” Kaori jumped while she pointed at the tv, “Play it again Mommy!” 

Oikawa laughed, unfolding his legs to get up and unhook the phone, “I think Shinji got the idea. Plus your brother is already pouting.” 

“He’s a big baby!” Kaori declared, sticking her tongue out.

“Kaori,” Oikawa placed his palm on his daughter’s head, “What did I say about calling your brother names?” 

“Sorry, Mommy,” she apologized, and even though it didn’t look very apologetic, Oikawa seemed to let it go. Shinji excused himself to go find Eiji, who was angrily biting into a popsicle on the kitchen counter. 

“Is it over?” 

Shinji bit his lip to keep from smiling, “Well it was only one video.” 

“So lame,” Eiji huffed, sulking as he bit into his popsicle again. 

“I think it was really cute,” Shinji offered, “I like seeing that side of you—”

“Alphas aren’t supposed to be _cute_ Shinji—”

The front door opened again, Eiji’s dad announcing that he was home. 

Kaori was the first to greet him, rushing up to him and hugging him tight around the legs. 

“Hey there Princess,” Iwa grinned, hugging her back, “How was school?” 

“Good! I learned new kanji today! Sensei said I have nice handwriting!”

“It’s better than mine, that’s for sure—“ he stopped, since Oikawa had come up to him, and both exchanged in a quick nuzzle, the couple scenting each other in greeting.That was when Iwa noticed the two boys sitting on the kitchen counter. 

“Hey Shinji! Staying for dinner?” 

“I already asked him that,” Oikawa managed with an eyeroll, “I was thinking soba—” 

“Mommy’s soba is the best!” 

The sound of a chair scraping interrupted everyone, Eiji getting up and declaring he was going to finish his homework in his room. He tossed the popsicle in the sink, before heading up the stairs. 

Shinji chewed his bottom lip as he watched him go up, the omega clearing his throat awkwardly. He wanted to follow, but he also thought that maybe he should offer to help Eiji’s mom with the soba. 

“You showed him the video, didn’t you?” Iwa’s low voice drew Shinji’s attention back to Eiji’s parents, the two of them exchanging in a _look._

“It was cute!” Oikawa defended, “You liked it, right Shinji?” 

Shinji blushed, but he gave a small nod, “I forgot his hair was so curly, back then.” 

“Yes!” Oikawa grinned, “And it was so soft!” 

“Shhh Mommy,” Kaori whispered, “Eiji’s being grumpy!” 

“He is, isn’t he?” Oikawa smiled. 

“Hey, Shinji,” Iwa leaned across the counter, flashing a smile, “Could we trouble you and ask you to save him from sulking,” he nodded up the stairs, “You’re the best at pulling him out of those moods.” 

The omega nodded, the smile on his face getting a little bigger, because even Eiji’s parents recognized the fact that Shinji knew Eiji best. That had always been a really great feeling. 

He excused himself, before rushed up the stairs, slipping into Eiji’s room with the ease provided by familiarity. He was sitting at his desk, headphones on, scribbling something on a piece of paper. Shinji wasn’t sure why he was noticing it now, of all moments, but Eiji’s room really smelled like…well… _Eiji_. Something about simply stepping into the room seemed to relax him, a small hum starting in his throat. 

Walking up to Eiji, he hugged him from behind, resting his chin against the alpha’s shoulder and sighing. Eiji’s warmth felt nice. 

Eiji glanced at him, pulling one headphone away, “What?” 

Shinji shook his head, “I just wanted to see if you were ok.” 

“I’m fine,” Eiji shrugged, “Why don’t you go watch that video again?” 

Shinji bit his lip, smiling a bit as he leaned in and kissed Eiji’s cheek. 

“What was that?” 

Shinji shrugged, pulling away, “A kiss, I guess.” 

Eiji’s pout didn’t go away, just kind of sat there on his lips, the alpha fiddling around with the pencil while he shifted in his chair. 

“Can I get another one?” 

Shinji smiled and then pecked his cheek again, pulling away like the last time, but Eiji grabbed his arm and pulled him back in, so that they could kiss flat on the lips. 

“I don’t want you to see me being all uncool,” Eiji complained, “It’s not even valid anymore! I was like five when that happened—!”

“Well,” Shinji cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses, “I kind of think you’re cool all the time…so…” 

“But that video was so lameeee,” Eiji groaned, letting his head flop onto the table, “And my mom—”

“Eiji?” 

“Hmm?” he peeked out from under his arms, noticing that Shinji was biting his bottom lips again. 

The omega folded his hands behind his back, smiling a bit shyly, “Will you say it again?” 

Eij crinkled his features, glancing up at Shinji, “Say what—“ his eyes widened, and he quickly shook his head, “Oh no,” he got up, heading over to his bed to sit down, “Hell no—I haven’t said that in—”

“Please!” Shinji rushed to sit next to him, “Just once—”

“Shinji what part of _uncool_ do you not understand—?”

“If you say it I promise I won’t ever watch another video ever again, even if your mom offers!” The omega’s eyes were wide, shining and hopeful. 

Eiji thought a moment, tapping his foot on the ground and letting out a little groan. He glanced over at Shinji, considering the option, “Promise?” 

Shinji gave a solid nod, looking at the alpha eagerly. 

Eiji sighed, rubbing his face, “Just once, ok?” 

“Ok,” Shinji smiled, and Eiji gave out another groan, dropping his hands from his face and letting out a long sigh. He looked straight ahead, and then took in an obnoxiously large inhale. 

“KA-CHOW!” He shot his hand up into the air, falling backwards against the bed and closing his eyes, a small tint of pink lining the tops of his cheeks. 

Shinji laughed whole-heartedly, falling back on the bed with him, resting his hands on his stomach, the two of them staring up at the ceiling. 

“I used to love when you’d say that—”

“My mom hated it—”

Shinji giggled some more, “I thought it made you seem like a superhero or something.” 

Now Shinji was the one blushing, smiling at the memory. 

“Really?” Eiji turned his head, his bad mood seemingly gone, “You thought I was like a superhero?” 

“Well—“

“Eiji!” Iwa called from downstairs, “Your mom says if you guys aren’t doing homework to come help with dinner!” 

“Coming!” Eiji shouted, turning to Shinji and smiling, before leaning over and giving him a quick kiss, “Thanks, babe.” 

Shinji sat frozen, red all the way up to his ears, heart no longer beating. 

_Babe?!!!??!!_

Eiji got off the bed, heading back downstairs while Shinji laid down looking dumb, staring blankly at the ceiling.

He covered his face, trying to bite back the whine in his throat. No, he thought. Absolutely _not._

If Eiji suddenly began using pet names then Shinji was pretty sure his heart would combust. And if his heart combusted then he really would die. And if he died then he and Eiji would never be able to get married. 

And that’d be sad. 

How did Eiji manage to say things like that so _easily???_

Shinji smacked his cheeks, getting up and fanning himself to calm the blush down, because it’d be weird if he waited this long before going to help with the dinner. So he gathered himself as best as he could, and pushed the thought away. 

For now, he’d just pretend Eiji hadn’t said that. For his own sanity, of course. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am not dead lol. July was a hot fucking mess for me so I apologize this took so long. As always, if you're tired of waiting, this story is already completely and available for those that support me. Regardless, I am still posting it up here ^^ Thanks all! Hit me up on tumblr if you like!


	7. Chapter 7

Shinji shifted in bed, a tremor of a whine parting his lips as he woke up. He blinked, surprising himself, before letting out a long sigh. Closing his eyes again, he tried to will away the heat at the pit of his stomach. Waking up horny was always sort of annoying. Especially when there was that particular _ache_ between his legs. The one he’d always been too nervous to acknowledge. Focusing on his front was just easier. 

With a low groan, he rolled over, flat on his stomach so that he could put the pressure of his weight up against his dick. He rolled his hips a bit, rubbing against the mattress. 

That was nice.

Not enough. But nice. 

He blinked, considering his options.If he got up now, then he’d have enough time to jack off before showering. But if he didn’t, then he could get five more minutes of sleep. His eyes fluttered shut, Shinji knowing there was no point in debating it. 

He shifted a little, shivers running down his spine as his skin brushed up againstthe mattress. He let out a sound that was between a murmur and a groan, shoving his hands down his pants. 

When it was like this it never took him very long to finish, his body responding more to touch than any other kind of stimulation, and so he came into his hand, rolling over to try and reach for a tissue. 

So gross. 

Somehow, he didn’t feel satisfied at all. He wiped his hand, throwing the tissue off to the side and sighing against his pillow. Maybe he could do it one more time and then go shower. He flopped over, so that his back was against the bed wriggling himself into a more comfortable position.

Biting the corner of his lips, he slid his hand down again, gasping a bit when he came into contact with his own skin. 

Streaks of blonde flashed through his head, this time Shinji seeking out a mental image. 

He’d never tell Eiji, but his ideal type was those large alphas that always starred in American movies, those tall blonde one with eyes bluer than the ocean, voices gruff and just a little rough around the edges. Americans were always rough around the edges. 

Shinji loved Eiji of course. But jacking off to him was just too weird. 

Which was why Blonde American Alpha always worked just fine. Biting his pillow to keep quiet, Shinji’s hands and hips seemed to be moving on their own, the omega whimpering at the feel of slick starting to pool in his underwear. 

God it felt good. _Really_ good. Probably better than it’d ever really felt, but Shinji attributed it to the movie he watched last night, because there’d been quite a few shirtless scenes in that, and if there was something Shinji could appreciate it was a man with muscle. 

He panted, moaning into the pillow, his tongue brushing up against the roof of his mouth on accident. 

He came on a shudder, spilling outside of his hand and his throat catching in a broken moan, the thought of Eiji flashing through his mind as Shinji remembered the way the alpha’s tongue had felt in his mouth. 

“E-Eiji…” the name slipped past his lips on a whimper, Shinji trembling against the bed.

Shinji pushed his own tongue up against the roof of his mouth, his hand not stopping, not being _able_ to, his head foggy and his body hot, dripping with sweat. He’d never felt this much slick between his thighs. Hadn’t ever really thought of Eiji like this before. Never really…

His other hand slid down a little lower, towards his slick, rubbing the sensitive skin experimentally. His back arched off the bed, his eyes blackening as he gasped. Shinji rubbed a little harder, his other hand still working up and down his cock. 

_Gods,_ he thought, half wanting to slip his finger in, half a bit too scared to, rubbing his tongue against the roof of his mouth all the while. Again Eiji slipped into his mind, Shinji wanting nothing more than to kiss him, craving the alpha’s tongue. 

Would Eiji kiss him, once they got to that point? 

Rather than get embarrassed at the thought, the way he usually did, it only made him all the more hungry, Shinji picturing the alpha’s teeth against his glands, Eiji’s breath in his ear. 

It was wrong. Completely wrong but Shinji couldn’t stop, couldn’t stop because it felt so _good,_ so so _good_ and he knew he was whimpering but he couldn’t help it—didn’t want to—just wanted to cum—wanted to cum and take Eiji’s knot.

He stopped with a bit of a scream, the simple thought of a knot making his brain short circuit—in a way Shinji didn’t fully realize—because _had he really just thought that_ —but it felt so _good_ —and before he could gather his senses he was already rolling over and out of bed so fast that he fell onto the floor, unable to see because from the heat in his head, his glasses out of reach on the dresser. 

He lay there panting, body limp and yet set aflame, unable to get a steady hold of his thoughts. It was definitely weird to be thinking of Eiji like that—especially to suddenly imagine the alpha’s knot—something Shinji hadn’t _ever_ really thought of before. But Shinji just ran his tongue along the roof of his mouth again, whimpering lamely, as if he were wounded. 

It was hot. 

He’d started to sweat. That was sort of a first. Maybe he had a fever. 

He tried to get up, since he still had to shower and get to school after all, but it was completely useless. After he struggled to stand, using his bed as leverage, his knees buckled, Shinji falling to the ground again, sweating all over. 

He was hard again. 

The omega swallowed, panicking for a moment. The amount of slick in his pants wasn’t normal. He knew that. Knew that but didn’t ever really think that this would happen _now,_ that is, if it even _was_ happening but—

An involuntary whine tore at his throat, Shinji splaying out on the floor, his chest stinging, nipples incredibly sensitive as they brushed up against the carpet.

_No._

No, not yet. He wasn’t ready for this. He couldn’t _actually_ be in heat, could he? He was a late bloomer on all accounts but surely this, this _feeling_ , it couldn’t—couldn’t _actually_ —this was more of an illness— _had_ to be an illness-

Struggling with his pants he cried out for his mom, tears spilling over his cheeks because his stomach felt like it was on fire, his throat parched and his entire body sore, _aching,_ and it wasn’t until Shinji’s mother rushed in that the omega realized his scent had changed, seeping into every last corner of his room.

* * *

 

“I’m heading over to Shinji’s house! I won’t need dinner—” 

His mom gave him a wave of his hand, because he was on the phone doing _important business stuff,_ so Eiji just grabbed his bag and rushed for the door, nearly running into his dad along the way, since the alpha had just gotten home. 

“Whoa,” Iwa smiled, shutting the door behind him and kicking off his shoes, “Where’s the fire?”

Eiji said nothing, just shoved his feet into his shoes in a rush.

Iwa’s eyes narrowed as his son, reaching for the giant grocery bag next to him. “What’s all this?” 

“Shinji’s sick,” Eiji informed, “He wasn’t at school and he won’t answer my texts. I tried calling but it just goes to voicemail.”

Crinkling his features, Iwa sifted through the bag, examining its contents, “Shinji doesn’t usually get sick does he?” 

Eiji snatched the bag back, “That’s why I’m gonna take care of him!” 

“Ok, hold on,” Iwa took the bag back, and made his way into the house.

“Wait—Dad—!”

They filed into the kitchen, where Kaori was coloring, and Oikawa had just finished his call. Thee looked from his son to his husband, confusion lining his features. “Weren’t you going to Shinji’s house?” 

Iwa put the bag on the counter, “He says Shinji’s sick.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, “Eiji, give him some room to breathe if he’s sick—”

“But he’s not answering my calls! What if he’s in the hospital or something!” 

“If it were that serious then I’m sure his parents have a handle on it, Eiji. And it’d be better for you not to interfere.” 

“Tooru,” Iwa cleared his throat, “Don’t you think maybe you should call his mom or something? Shinji rarely gets sick…”

“Everyone gets sick, Hajime—”

“No, I mean—“ the alpha cleared his throat again, and Oikawa’s eyes widened, a small _oh_ sound parting his lips.He shook his head, “Oh my gosh. Poor thing, this late.” 

“What?” Panic struck Eiji’s voice, “You don’t think he’s actually in the hospital do you?” 

“They think he’s in heat,” Kaori rolled her eyes, putting a colored pencil back in its place before taking out another one, “Try and keep up will you?” 

Eiji stood frozen, eyes blown wide. _Shinji was in heat?_

He licked his lips, looking over at his mom, “H-Heat?” 

“I’ll call his mom,” Oikawa said quickly, “For now I think it’d be best if you don’t go anywhere. Have you finished your homework?”

“No but—”

“You should do that first then,” Oikawa nodded at his son, upon which Eiji looked towards his dad, but Iwa just shrugged, as if to say _better listen to your mother._

Eiji ran obediently up the stairs to his room, though he had absolutely no intentions of starting his homework. He locked his door, before grabbing for his laptop, making sure to get his headphones too. He jumped into bed, putting his headphones in and opening an incognito tab. 

He knew what omegas in heat looked like. All alphas did. Had sometimes pictured what Shinji might look like in heat, but not really, because there was something really— _intense_ about that, and it always made him finish embarrassingly fast. But he sure as hell was thinking of it now, his hard-on testifying to it one hundred percent. 

He searched up omegas in heat, filtering out all the ones that didn’t have black hair. There was one omega in particular that was pretty popular— Eiji really liked him— with his small frame and seriously slutty moans. Some of the guys on the soccer team were always talking about his videos. That was how Eiji had really discovered what porn could be. Sometimes actors would take medication to make it look like they were in rut or heat. 

It wasn’t always the real thing (filming the real thing was sort of sketch, in legal terms) but fuck it was close enough. 

Eiji wasn’t sure why the _teacher x school boy_ videos were so popular, but he always clicked on them anyway. It was probably the glasses the actors would wear. That was why Eiji liked them, at least. He guessed other people did too.

The video started, the horrible set-up of some omega going into heat in the middle of class, and the professor kicking everyone out, the school nurse running in to help the student, the professor saying it was his duty to a student.

Oh. It was a threesome. 

Eiji wasn’t really into that, but the way the omega looked—sweating and desperate and whining—it kept him from clicking on another video, his hands working to unzip his pants. 

Did Shinji look like that right now? Crying and whimpering and shaking his hips, begging for an alpha’s knot? 

He shuddered, wondering if it really felt as good as the actors were making it look. The omega looked completely _fucked,_ in every sense of the word, but even with two alphas he still seemed to want more, moaning and moaning and _moaning_ until one alpha (the professor?) shut him up with his dick, the other one already knotting him from behind. 

Fuck that was hot—he wasn’t even into it but it was hot—watching the alpha’s cum drip down the side of the omega’s mouth, mixing with the omega’s tears. 

Eiji couldn’t really get off to it though, as hard as he was, because even though the omega had black hair, and was currently wearing glasses, he just couldn’t picture Shinji in that kind of position. 

He slammed his laptop shut, closing his eyes as he threw his head back against the wall. Shinji would be more embarrassed about it all. Definitely. He was always so embarrassed when they kissed, after all. If it were something like sex then Shinji’d definitely be red up to the tips of his ears. Eiji really loved when Shinji blushed. 

Shinji also probably wouldn’t beg so openly like that. He’d probably just ask softly, shyly, looking up at Eiji behind those long, thick lashes, that pink blush ever present on his cheeks. Definitely not moaning all shamelessly the way the omega in the video was. And, not to mention, the chances of Shinji calling him _Sensei_ were probably zero to none. 

Though he didn’t really mean to, Eiji thought about it anyway, stroking his hand up and down his already leaking cock. 

_Sensei~_

…that had a nice ring to it.

Fuck. 

Fuck fuck fuck that was a good image. An even better one, when the image of Shinji with a skirt popped up in his mind. That sort of thing would suit him for sure, with his long legs, and those big round glasses of his. And he was already such a good student it really wasn’t hard at all to picture Shinji—

_Eiji-sensei….please…_

The alpha stiffened, speeding up his hand, bucking his hips to try and get more friction going. Jeez that was dangerous. Especially since he couldn’t stop thinking about that damn skirt, and how milky white Shinji’s legs were—he’d seen them a few times, when they went swimming and such—how nice it’d be to squeeze those legs, to unbutton Shinji’s school shirt and finally— _finally_ suck on his chest, because Eiji had been wanting to do that for a while now—

He came, groaning and spilling all over his shirt because he’d forgotten to lift it up, panting against the wall.

Shit. 

He threw his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. Still panting, he fell to his side on the bed, trying to catch his breath. That was a little dangerous, he thought, looking at his hand, which was a mix of sticky and gross and dirty all rolled into one. 

He should clean up. Before his mom or his dad showed up. 

Thinking quickly, he booked it to the bathroom, since he didn’t have any tissues in his room, washing his hands and then wiping his pants clean. At least, as clean as he could make it. He splashed his face with water for good measure, trying to get a grip on himself. With the high of orgasm and pheromones dying down, he finally seemed to get in a solid thought.

He couldn’t remember Shinji ever mentioning a heat before. Maybe this was his first one. 

His reflection blushed, Eiji swallowing nervously. He took another deep breath, composing himself. Maybe he should go talk to his dad. He had no idea what he was supposed to do after an omega finishes their heat. Should he just talk to Shinji normally or was there something maybe he was supposed to do for him? Omegas were always pretty tired afterwards, right? 

Thoughts flip-flopping between arousal and concern, he left the bathroom, only to run directly into Kaori, who was standing just outside the door.

“Oy! Jeez what’re you—”

“Why is your shirt off?” she looked up at him, cocking her head. 

“Got a problem?” he didn’t growl, but he did bare his fangs. 

Kaori rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at him and making a _bleh_ sound, “I’m gonna tell mom—!”

“Yeah I bet you will, cuz you’re a tattletale—”

“I am not!”

“Yes you are!”

She huffed, putting her hands on her hips, “Why were you in the bathroom for so long?” 

“Why can’t you just mind your own business?” 

“I’m just asking a _question—”_

“Mooomm!!” Eiji called, heading to his room, “Kaori’s bothering me while I’m trying to study!” 

“That’s not true!! He’s lying!” Kaori rushed to the top of the stairs, trying to prove her innocence. 

“Kaori!” Came Iwa’s tired reply, “Let your brother study!” 

Kaori puffed out her cheeks, shooting an angry glare at Eiji, but the alpha just smirked. Eiji stuck his tongue back out at her, feeling rather accomplished. It was about time he got one on his little sister. 

He went back into his room, figuring he really probably should start his homework. Once he finished that and ate his dinner, then maybe he could ask his dad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a few of you called it ;)


	8. Chapter 8

It had been the most grueling week of his entire life. Not that he had exactly expected it to be great, or anything. Shinji wasn’t an idiot. He knew the sort of things a heat entailed. 

But he hadn’t been prepared. Not mentally, not physically…

Not at all. 

And it was… _repulsive._

Being an omega…it was repulsive. The desperate need, the fact that he blacked out the first two days, unable to remember anything, not really _wanting_ to remember—caught between slick-soaked skin and stained sheets, whining until his throat went raw, body curling in greedy selfishness. 

And it was painful. So _painful._ To feel something to such a degree—over something like being unable to find release…

Shinji didn’t want it. Didn’t want any of it. Didn’t want anyone to _ever_ see him like that, no matter _who_ it was. 

He had a long talk with his parents after that. Mostly about preparing for his next heat, partially about being careful with Eiji, the rest things Shinji didn’t particularly register. 

His mother gave him money. To buy whatever it was Shinji thought he might need for his next heat. His mother offered to go with him, but Shinji refused. 

He’d been through enough embarrassment. 

Although now, standing in the endless rows of the omega-only shop, he sort of wished he had someone to push him in the right direction. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to ask one of the employees anything. He didn’t even know what he was supposed to ask. 

The only thing he really knew was that he was holding two dildos, both of which were equally terrifying despite the package’s promise that it was _perfect for heats!_

He wanted to die. 

“You might want to try something a little smaller. If it’s your first time, I mean.” 

He jumped, gasping to swallow his scream.

It was a voice Shinji recognized but didn’t want to believe. Hands trembling somewhat, he swallowed, turning to come face to face with Bokuto Keiji. 

This definitely was not how he wanted to be seen by Eiji’s family. 

“Bokuto-san,” Shinji managed, licking at dry lips, not sure what to do with the two giant dildos in his hands, “I just—um—well my heat—“ 

Keiji took both from Shinji’s trembling palms, putting them back on the shelf, “Did you only just have your first heat?” 

Nodding silently, Shinji hung his head, feeling his cheeks start to heat up. 

Keiji smiled, “Then you definitely need something smaller. Lube will help too, so you don’t hurt yourself.” 

“I,” he cleared his throat, “Thank you.” 

“Lube’s over in the next aisle,” Keiji motioned with his hand. 

Without really meaning to, Shinji glanced into the omega’s basket. He thought to leave, but he really had no idea what he was doing. Taking another breath, and clearing his throat again, he looked up at the omega, “Um, Bokuto-san? Would something small like that work?” He motioned at the basket, and Keiji followed the young omega’s gaze, picking up the anal plug. 

“Ah um, this—no, this serves a different purpose. If you need relief during heat then—“ Keiji stopped, looking at Shinji and smiling again, “Would you like some help, Shinji-kun?” 

Feeling his breath catch, Shinji nodded quickly, giving a short sort of bow, “Yes! Please, thank you. I’ll be in your care, Bokuto-san!” His voice trembled a bit at the end, but he figured it was mostly ok, because Keiji was smiling in that gentle way that he did, black eyes soft and kind. 

“Was it scary?” he asked. 

Shinji swallowed, before nodding again, “Yes,” he said, “It hurt a lot.” 

“It was the same for me,” the older omega explained, “It will get better though. You just need to find something that works for you. Having an alpha’s scent can be soothing as well.”

“O-Oh,” Shinji tugged at his fingers, “I’m not so sure—”

Keiji winked, bringing a finger to his lips, “A t-shirt is easy to hide.” 

“But asking for something like that…”

“You are dating Eiji, aren’t you?” he asked, “Or did I misinterpret?” 

“Oh,” Shinji’s cheeks went bright red again, “Yes! We’re dating—but—“

“That’s good then,” Keiji smiled, “Eiji is a lot like my husband. Something tells me he’ll be more than willing.” 

Shinji nodded silently, which seemed to be all he was capable of, following and taking in everything the older omega was telling him about different products. 

Bokuto Keiji had always been someone Shinji really admired. The omega was just… _graceful,_ with his slim shape and long fingers that moved around elegantly, the way his husband adored him, how humble and quiet and just _beautiful_ he was. 

It was everything Shinji wanted to be. 

“Bokuto-san?” he asked quietly, as the pair made their way through the aisles.

“Yes?” 

Shinji shifted his weight from foot to foot, adjusting his glasses, “Would you have any advice on…um…” he tugged at his fingers again, unsure if he would even know how to answer, “Well, I’ve been trying to think of how I can seem smaller—”

“Hm?” Keiji hummed, “Why would you want to seem smaller?” 

“Well—Eiji is shorter than me, so—”

“Shinji,” the omega said, “That’s a horrible reason.” 

Shinji froze, not really knowing what to say to that, “I just—”

“If I had any advice to give,” Keiji said, giving an almost playful kind of smile, “It would be to not hold back. Be it with your height or anything else.” 

The brightness in Bokuto-san’s eyes was something Shinji envied, at that moment, though he wasn’t entirely sure as to why. Not hold back? 

That’s all he ever did. 

About an hour and a half later, after learning a lot more about his body than Shinji ever thought would have been necessary, he walked out with a black bag full of things that he could use come his next heat, Bokuto-san still by his side.

“I hope I was able to help, at least a little bit. I remember it being rather overwhelming when I was your age.” 

“Yes,” Shinji smiled, “Thank you very much again! My mother offered to come with me but…” 

“I understand,” Akaashi nodded, “It can be rather embarrassing.” 

Shinji’s cheeks brightened, “Yes.” 

“Are you alright getting home?” 

“Oh, I’ll be fine!” 

“Ok then,” Keiji smiled again, holding out his phone, “If you have any more questions you can always feel free to contact me. Do you have Line?” 

“Oh,” Shinji struggled, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone, “Yes! Thank you! I appreciate it!” 

The two exchanged contacts, before Shinji thanked Bokuto-san for the 7th time, and then finally parted separate ways to head home. 

Somehow, staring at the contact on his phone, Shinji felt better. Seeing an omega like Bokuto Keiji working his way down the aisles, and being so knowledgable…it just made him feel like he wasn’t alone. In a way that talking to his mom didn’t really do. 

When he got home, he’d have to do some more research on heats. That way he’d never have to relive the worst week of his life ever again. And, that way, the next time he spoke to Bokuto-san he wouldn’t be a blubbering blushing mess.

Though, as he got up to his house, Shinji realized the research might have to wait, because Eiji was sitting on the edge of the steps, holding a bag of his own. 

Out of instinct, Shinji put his black bag behind his back, calling out to Eiji in surprise. 

Eiji stood up, rushing towards him, stopping short, and then pecking Shinji’s cheek. 

“How you feeling?” he asked, bright smile on his face. 

“Um,” Shinji felt his entire body heat up, his heart beating rapidly, “The worst of it is over…” 

“That’s good! I brought snacks!” He held up the bag as proof, “Unless you already bought some?” He pointed to Shinji’s bag. 

“Oh, no, this,” he cleared his throat, “This is—what did you bring?” 

“Lots of stuff!” Eiji beamed, “I wasn’t sure how hungry you’d be—lots of stuff happened while you were gone!” 

Shinji tried to smile to hide his brief panic, because if Eiji saw what was in his bag he’d actually _die,_ so he just opened up the door as quickly as he could to let them both in.

“Should we go to my room?” he asked, though he kind of regretted saying so the moment the words left his mouth. 

“Yeah sure!” Eiji was a little eager when he responded, but Shinji could kind of understand that. He was sort of giddy too.

They hadn’t seen each other in nearly six days. 

Though, once they got into his room, and Shinji had hidden his black bag in his closet, the strength of Eiji’s scent seemed to intensify. Maybe they should’ve stayed in the living room. Being in such a small, closed space just bottled the scent up.

“What time do your parents get home, today?” Eiji asked, trying to act like he didn’t care, pulling out a variety of snacks from his bag. Shinji cleared his throat, sitting down on the bed next to him, “Not until late.”

Eiji nodded, licking his lips, “I got Takenoko. The strawberry kind.” 

Shinji smiled, opening up the packet, “I love these.” 

“I know,” Eiji showed off a proud smile, and Shinji felt part of him melt. It still felt really surreal. The fact that he and Eiji were together. That they were an item. That he could kiss Eiji whenever he wanted. That he could kiss him _right now_ if he wanted. But he always let Eiji take the initiative. That was just how they did things, sort of. And if he were being honest, the fact that he’d thought about taking Eiji’s knot for the past week—in this very room—all while doing very inappropriate things—he felt kind of guilty. 

But Eiji smelled good. Really _really_ good. And without really realizing, Shinji found himself scooting closer to the alpha, resting his head on Eiji’s shoulder, nuzzling at his scent glands to try and catch more of that scent.. 

Whatever Eiji had been rambling about slowed to a stop, the alpha blurting out Shinji’s name as a sort of question, a visible breath caught in his throat. 

“Hm?” Shinji blinked, trying to act normal, taking a takenoko and popping it into his mouth. 

“You smell really good…” Eiji whispered, leaning in now too, “I mean—you smelled really good before too but…now it’s…really strong…” 

Shinji shivered, the pleasant tremors rolling through his body, “Is…What does it smell like?” 

“Sweet,” Eiji nodded, as though he were thinking, “Really sweet—”

“Do you like it?” Shinji felt himself blushing.

Eiji nodded furiously, “Yeah,” he said, “I love it—”

Shinji blamed instinct on what happened next, because wanting to or not, he was in his alpha’s lap, grabbing at Eiji’s face and puling him close. It was one of the first times he’d done so—definitely—but more than anything else right now, Shinji just really needed to be kissed. 

Maybe that was what Bokuto-san had meant when he said not to hold back. 

Surreal. Definitely surreal.How many times had he thought that, now? 

Because no matter what his hazy heat fantasies had managed to come up with, none of it beat Eiji’s touch, this real _touch_ , the warmth of his lips, his slightly calloused hands that Shinji kept telling him to moisturize properly, the way they slid up Shinji’s back, the slight pull of Eiji’s teeth—nothing beat that. But most of all—most of _all_ , that _heat_ that was poking Shinji through his pants, that Shinji couldn’t help but grind against, that made his heart flutter at inexplicable speeds, that made him embarrassed beyond belief but—it didn’t matter.

Right now, it didn’t matter. Because Shinji wanted to rub. Wanted to rub and whimper to his heart’s content, and Eiji seemed to be letting him, so it didn’t matter—nothing really mattered other than the fact that Eiji was _here,_ actually _here,_ and for a brief moment Shinji wondered if his heat was truly over. 

Whether it was or it wasn’t, Shinji didn’t care, not in that moment, kept telling himself he _didn’t care,_ that it was ok to not hold back, and when he heard Eiji groan, his body gave such a strong shiver that he almost thought he came. But clarity came to him, for just a moment, cupping Eiji’s face again and licking the alpha’s lips greedily, “Am I too heavy?” he panted, pressing himself as close to Eiji as he could, silently pleading for them to stay just as they were. 

The alpha shook his head, “No you’re—you’re fine—this is—”

Shinji cut him off with another kiss, forcing his tongue into Eiji’s mouth, letting the haze take over his head again, because the truth was he’d been wanting to do this for a while now. 

It wasn’t bad though, right? Eiji didn’t seem to mind. So long as Eiji didn’t mind. That’s all that he cared about. 

He’d have to be sure to ask Bokuto-san for more advice.

Feeling a foreign growl in his throat, the haze really taking over now, Shinji broke away from their kiss, bringing his lips to Eiji’s neck instead, this weird heat at the pit of his stomach pushing him forward, dragging his teeth over the alpha’s skin, going all the way up to Eiji’s ear. 

It was the whine that did it. 

Because Shinji had never heard Eiji make that sound before. And from the look on Eiji’s face he’d probably never heard himself make that sound before either. The muddle in Shinji’s head disappeared, the omega stumbling off awkwardly, “Sorry I—! Did I hurt you? I didn’t realize—”

He was pulled by the front of his shirt, Eiji forcing his tongue through, pressing _hard_ against the roof of Shinji’s mouth, to the point where Shinji whined, slick making him rub his thighs together unconsciously. 

“Payback,” Eiji huffed, letting go of Shinji’s shirt, the two of them breathless and panting as they stared at each other with flushed cheeks. 

Limply, Shinji fell back against his head, hiding his face in his hands, “Sorry I—I got weird—”

“Jiji!” Eiji was on him in a moment, nuzzling the back of his neck, “That wasn’t weird! That was awesome!” 

Shinji cringed, still hiding behind his hand, “No I…sorry—”

“It was fine,” Eiji encouraged, “I liked it.” 

Shinji bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut, “…Really?” 

“Nee, Shinji,” Eiji spoke softly, taking every care in moving Shinji’s hand down, so that he could look at the omega in the face. He nuzzled in closer, before giving Shinji a quick kiss. 

“What?” Shinji asked, feeling his heart start to race for an entirely new reason. 

Eiji grinned, a devil of a smirk Shinji realized he’d started to do a lot more often now. 

“Can we try doing that again?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Akaashi <3


	9. Chapter 9

Daiki thought that Iwaizumi Kaori was the prettiest girl he’d ever seen. She had bright green eyes that sparkled when she was excited, and she had pretty black hair that was just like his Mommy’s. She knew all sorts of things about, well, all sorts of things, and she always took the time to explain things to him. That was what he liked best of all. Her eyes got really bright when she explained things. It was like she was excited in her own way. 

Kaori was also really nice, which Daiki knew for a fact, because whenever she got new toys to play with she would always come show him so that they could play together. Daiki really liked playing together. They weren’t playing together today though. Today he was helping Mommy bake cakes. 

Mommy was really good at baking cakes. 

Daiki wanted to be good at baking cakes too, because Kaori loved eating them. Whenever she came over, and they ate Mommy’s sweets, her smile got real big, and she’d always ask for more. So that’s why. Daiki wanted to be good at baking. 

Mommy said he was good at decorating cakes. Daiki was real proud about that. He liked decorating cakes. Making pictures on them was always lots of fun. It’s why he always helped Mommy decorate them during the weekends when there was time. Sometimes Daiki decorated cookies, though. 

But right now was cakes. And Daiki was decorating one for Kaori. A few weeks ago, they had been coloring like usual, when Kaori suddenly said she’d learned how to draw a proper flower. She drew the grass first, and then the sky with a few birds that looked like large V’s, and then she drew an extra patch of grass, before showing Daiki how she did a stem with a leaf and everything, finishing the flower off with a set of five petals. 

Daiki had practiced lots, so that he’d be able to copy her and then Kaori would tell him he did a good job. It was always really nice when Mommy or Daddy told him he did a good job, but for some reason it felt _really_ nice when Kaori said it. Daiki wondered if it was maybe because she was a girl, and Mommy and Daddy were both boys. Or maybe because Mommy and Daddy were grown-ups but Kaori was a kid like him. 

He wasn’t really sure. 

But he did his absolute best, drawing out a little flower with frosting, and once he was done, Mommy helped him spell Kaori’s name over the top. 

Mommy had nice handwriting. 

“Is that one for Kaori?” Daddy walked in, and Daiki threw his hands out to hover over the cake, because Daddy had what Mommy called ‘sticky fingers.’ 

That meant that he always tried to take sweets before you were allowed. 

“Mhm,” Mommy said, and Daiki noticed Mommy had come prepared. He held up a fork with a piece of cake on it, waiting for Daddy to take a bite, “This one’s for you, Koutarou.” 

“Vanilla?” Daddy asked, his eyes looking really excited. 

“Of course,” Mommy smiled, and after Daddy took a bite, Mommy kissed him on the lips. Daiki always giggled when they did that. 

Daddy ruffled his hair, though, so the giggling stopped. Daddy finally seemed to notice Daiki’s cake though, because his eyes got all big, and he picked Daiki up, “Did you draw that flower all by yourself?” 

Daiki nodded, smiling nice and big to match Daddy’s smile, pointing down at the cake so that Daddy could see, “Mommy helped me with the hiragana!” 

“Keiji, our kid’s gonna be an artist!” Daddy threw him up in the air, and Daiki squealed, laughing when his dad did it again, until Mommy told them to be careful. 

“I wanna own a restaurant like Daddy,” Daiki explained, though he supposed he could also be an artist too. 

Mommy smiled at him, and Daddy ruffled up his hair again, “You’ll be great at anything no matter what you do, Daiki. So long as you put your mind to it.” 

Daiki blinked, looking up at his dad, “Anything?” 

“Yup,” Daddy nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, “Anything!” 

Daiki stared at the cake, eyes blown wide, his hands forming small little fists over his lap, “Then…” he decided, before looking up at both of his parents, “I want to marry Kaoii-tan!” 

His parents looked at each other, and Mommy even bit his lip, touching Daddy’s arm and calling his name quietly. Daiki wasn’t sure what that meant. 

“Well,” Daddy cleared his throat, leaning in close, “That’s ok. So long as Kaori wants to marry you too. But you have to wait until you’re big for that. Can you wait until you’re big?” 

Daiki nodded happily, because waiting was really easy, “I can do that!” 

“Atta boy,” Daddy nuzzled him, and Daiki felt his heart start to beat fast. He didn’t know it was so easy to marry someone. But all he had to do was wait. He wondered how long he’d have to wait until, though. 

“Daddy? When did you marry Mommy?” 

“Mmm,” Daddy put his fingers on his chin, “How old were we, Keiji? 27?” 

“28, Koutarou.” 

“28!” Daddy said, “So you got 24 years to go.” 

Daiki nodded, trying to figure out how long 24 years was. One year already felt like forever. He didn’t think he’d have to wait that long. He thought a few months would do. 

But he supposed it was fine. So long as it meant he got to marry Kaori in the end. 24 wasn’t so bad of a number. He could count all the way up to a hundred, so 24 really wasn’t all that much. Like Daddy said, so long as he put his mind to it, then he could do anything.

* * *

 

Eiji made sure to show up before either of Aizen’s parents got home. That way they’d be able to talk in peace. The Kuroo household was a relatively chill place, but still. There were certain things that were just easier to talk about when no one else was home. 

And right now, Eiji needed advice.

“What’s up?” Aizen asked, leading him up the stairs, “Need to borrow a game or something?” 

Maybe it was the nerves chewing at his throat, but Eiji couldn’t bring himself to answer truthfully. Instead he just replied with a vague _yeah,_ and followed Aizen up to his room. The older alpha told him to wait there, while he went to grab some drinks. 

It was a typical boys room. Eiji had been in there a few times. A bunch of games, and dirty clothes half on the floor, a weird collection of old CDs and crumpled up pieces of homework. There was a picture frame on his desk with his whole family on it, and Eiji recognized it as the photo they’d used to send to everyone on Christmas. 

“You guys really don’t look alike at all,” Eiji managed, once Aizen came back in. 

“That’s cuz we’re adopted dumb fuck,” he threw the water bottle at Eiji’s head, hitting him successfully. “So whaddya want? If it’s about Battle Code 5 I don’t have it yet—”

“It’s not that,” Eiji shook his head, clearing his throat, “I just…I wanted to ask you something.” 

Aizen had a blank expression, opening up his soda and shrugging his shoulders, “Go for it.” 

“I need to know how you have sex,” Eiji blurted. 

The alpha noticeably choked on his soda, spitting half of it up, coughing and patting at his clothes, “You what?”

“You’ve done it, right?” Eiji asked, “You’ve had like thirty girlfriends—”

“Oy—“

“I can’t fuck this up,” he looked the other alpha dead in the face, which set off an involuntary sort of challenge, Aizen returning the sharpness of Eiji’s gaze. 

“Tch,” Aizen pulled away first, falling against the bed and rolling his eyes, “Aren’t you still in middle school? What’re you asking me for—“

“I’m a first year in high school!” Eiji shouted, “Come on! I just need to make sure I don’t hurt him.” 

Aizen sat up, looking Eiji in the eye, “You wanna cherish him?” 

Eiji gave a firm nod, “I do.” 

Aizen flicked him on his forehead, calling him stupid, “Then wait to have sex, dumb-dumb.” 

“I don’t want to hear that from you!”

“As your senpai it is my duty to make sure you stay on the proper path—”

“Just—just tell me if it hurts. Knots I mean. For omegas.” 

A hit to the head was all he got, Aizen clicking his tongue once more, “The fuck are you thinking about knots for? Is he on the pill? You can’t knot him if he’s not on the pill—”

“I bought condoms idiot—”

“You’re gonna trust a condom—?”

“Well that’s their job isn’t it!” 

“Eiji,” Aizen sighed, sliding down to the floor, “Eiji just quit while you’re ahead, dude. There’s no way you’re gonna not hurt him the first time.” 

“Not if you tell me what to do!”

“Dude! You seriously—ok, listen to me. Omegas are fucking sirens, ok? You’re not gonna be able to hold back.” 

Eiji swallowed, fists trembling at his sides, “I’m not a lecher like you.” 

Aizen cackled, holding onto his sides, still on the floor, “Oh man. You are such a fucking noob—”

“I’m—“

“Listen. Do you watch porn?” 

Eiji said nothing, just glared at him. 

“Ok, well,” Aizen continued, “Forget all that shit. Forget everything porn has taught you cuz real life ain’t like that. And forget about knots. You can’t just go and knot him your first time are you fucking crazy?” 

“Well that’s why I’m asking you—!”

“Sit down, Eiji,” Aizen _barked,_ and so Eiji did what he was told, sitting down obediently. 

“You gotta stretch him out first,” Aizen instructed, “Boy or girl it doesn’t matter. You know what slick is right? The more you finger them the wetter they get. You gotta make sure they’re super horny so that way they stop being nervous. Maybe give him a blowjob or eat him out. Which one does he prefer?”

Swallowing, Eiji felt himself stiffen in more ways than one, because firstly, that was a really nice image Aizen was putting into his head, but secondly, he’d never done either one of those things to Shinji before. They’d sort of…frotted, that one time, when Shinji was just coming off his heat but…were they supposed to be doing those other things too?

Aizen deadpanned, “You don’t know which one he likes better?” 

“Of course I do!” Eiji replied quickly, a bit too quickly, apparently, because Aizen seemed to pick up on it just as fast. 

“Oh my god,” he laughed again, “Dude get the fuck out of here if you haven’t even gotten to second base!” 

“We have!”

“You totally haven’t!” 

A large palm pushed his head down, the older alpha ruffling up Eiji’s hair, “Dude. Seriously. Just take it slow. Finger him, get him used to you. Eat him out. _Fuck_ eating omegas out is so _good_ —”

“You’re a fucking pervert, Ai.” 

“Says the one coming here asking about sex. You’re lucky my dad’s weren’t home. You know my dad tells your mom everything—”

“I don’t need you to tell me,” Eiji snapped, clicking his tongue at him. 

Aizen smiled, “My little Ei-chan’s growing up~”

“You’re only two years older,” Eiji barked, “Calm down.” 

“Oooh tough guy. Virgin rage is scary.” 

Eiji made to throw a punch, but Aizen stopped it easily.“If you really want to make it special between you and this guy, then you gotta take it slow. Otherwise he’s gonna think you just want him for sex. Unless that’s your goal. In which case I suggest eating him out immediately—”

“Alright alright!” Eiji groaned, “How many times are you gonna mention eating someone out?? I get it already just shut up.” 

Aizen gave a triumphant sort of chuckle, leaning back against his bed, “What’re you in such a rush for, anyway?” 

The image flashed into his head before Eiji even had a chance to say. 

Shinji’s cheeks all bright and pink, eyes half glazed over with heat, lips all moist and parted and _trembling_ when he came into Eiji’s hand, falling into a limp and shivering mess into Eiji’s shoulder. It looked like heaven.

“I’m not in a rush,” he said out loud, and for the most part, it was true. 

Mostly, but…after experiencing something like that…well…

Eiji just wanted to see what other kind of faces Shinji would make, if they took it just a little further than they had before.

* * *

 

“My son has a crush on your daughter,” Akaashi said, resting his arm over the bench, and taking a sip of his coffee.

“You know, somehow, I didn’t need you to tell me,” Oikawa smirked, watching their kids go back and forth on the swings. 

“I’m just warning you now. He made an official declaration: _I wanna marry Kaoii-tan._ You know he gets his determination from Koutarou.” 

Oikawa sighed, tossing his head back on the bench, “Tell him it’s gonna be a rough road. You know what Kaori said the other day? She said she’s gonna marry a beta.” 

“Oh?” Akaashi’s ears perked up, turning to the fellow omega, “Did she finally get a crush on someone?” 

“No,” Oikawa shook his head, “She just decided all of a sudden. Whoever it is it’s gonna be a beta. Because _alphas like Daddy and Eiji are annoying._ Like what is that supposed to mean? Where does she get this stuff from? She’s seven!” 

“From you, more than likely,” Akaashi replied, a smile tugging at his lips. 

Oikawa blinked, turning away from Akaashi, “I mean. Fair. But I didn’t ask to be called out like this.” 

Akaashi laughed at that, shaking his head, “How did Iwaizumi react? I take it not well.” 

“Oh my god,” Oikawa waved his hand, “You know how he freaks out. I mean he just kept saying how he’d fucked up cuz he’d put his daughter off alphas.”

“I could see Kaori with a beta. If it were an alpha it’d have to be an incredibly mellow one.” 

“See, I was thinking the opposite.”

“How so?” 

“That girl likes arguing. She needs someone who’s willing to fight her on things.”

“Mmm,” Akaashi nodded, “I suppose that’s true. Though I’ve always found her to be rather similar to your mom.”

Oikawa made a face, “That’s…kinda true. I guess a mellow alpha could work then, considering my dad…but a mellow beta would work too.” 

They sat in silence for a bit, before Oikawa spoke up again, letting out a long sigh, “I hope Kaori marries a girl.” 

“What makes you say that?” Akaashi asked, taking another sip of his coffee. 

“I think Hajime might murder any boy she brings home.” 

“Mm,” Akaashi nodded, “I hadn’t thought of that. Particularly so if he’s an alpha.” 

“I think,” Oikawa said, pointing with his finger, “Daiki would be good with an omega he can take care of, you know? That boy’s got such a healing aura to him.” 

“He does,” Akaashi smiled, “I’m not quite sure where he gets it from.” 

“I think that’s all you,” Oikawa smiled, “Kou’s a bit too high energy.” 

Akaashi smiled, but shook his head as he looked out at the kids, “No, somehow I think that’s unique to Daiki alone.” 

“Well, a kid like that,” Oikawa said, motioning in the general direction of the swings, “He’s gonna have omegas flocking to him for sure. Especially if he ends up with Kou’s build.” 

Akaashi laughed, “I don’t even want to think about that yet. They grow up so fast.” 

“Tell me about it. One second Eiji is singing and dancing along to his tv shows and now he’s making out with his boyfriend after school. What happened to my baby?” 

“Well, there’s no helping that, is there?” Akaashi smiled. 

Oikawa threw his head back, hanging it over the bench, “Does that mean we’re getting old too?” 

“I think it happens to them much faster than it does to us.” 

Sitting back up, Oikawa managed to laugh, because that was all he could really do about it at that point, “I guess. That’s a nice way of looking at it.” 

“I just hope we don’t blink and find ourselves at their weddings anytime soon.” 

Oikawa sighed, shaking his head and stealing a sip of Akaashi’s coffee, “God. Don’t even joke.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapters always involve Daiki and Kaori hahaha. They're just. So dang precious <3 Aaaahhh we're nearing the endddddd.


	10. Chapter 10

_“This…is embarrassing…”_

_“It’s fine, isn’t it?” Eiji replied, putting his hand to his chest, “I took my shirt off too.”_

_“Still…”_

_The scent was exactly the same as when Shinji had been coming off his heat. No—it was stronger than that. Much stronger, because Eiji’s head was a complete mess, and he couldn’t help himself from reaching out to grab the omega, his tongue and teeth soon latching onto Shinji’s scent glands. Shinji tensed beneath him, and Eiji thought that it was cute, how embarrassed the omega was._

_He dragged his tongue down to Shinji’s chest, lapping over perky nipples._

_And Shinji giggled._

_Eiji looked up with a bit of a smirk, trying to mimic the way he’d seen Aizen talk to his omegas, “Does that tickle?”_

_“No,” Shinji bit his lip, looking down with a cruel expression, “You just suck at this.”_

“I don’t!” Eiji threw off his blankets as he shot up in bed, panicked eyes meeting Kaori’s grossed out expression. 

“Mom says breakfast is ready…do you always wake up like that?”

“Get out of my room!” he tossed a pillow in her direction, but she dodged it easily, already heading towards the door. 

“Since you didn’t help out with breakfast Mom says you have to wash the dishes,” Kaori said, giving him a triumphant grin, and then finally leaving the room. 

Eiji glanced gown beneath his bedsheets, swallowing thickly and then falling back against the bed, panting. 

Just a dream. Jesus fucking _Christ_ it was just a dream. That was bad. He’d been having that same one ever since Shinji had invited him over to spend the night. The omega’s parents were going out of town for the weekend so they’d have the house to themselves. Shinji said it was just to study, since tests were coming up, but Eiji knew better than that. Knew a _lot_ better than that. 

It didn’t help that recently Shinji had started taking the lead. Not that Eiji really _cared,_ exactly—it felt pretty nice, actually—but he was the _alpha_ dammit he was the one who was supposed to be turning Shinji into a pile of mush—not the other way around. 

More than anything, he just refused to let himself be whipped the way Uncle Bokuto was. 

Ah, Uncle Bokuto always looked really happy though. 

He shook his head, trying to force himself awake. First was breakfast. He could figure everything else out later. He made his way down the stairs, the scent of waffles making it easy for him to forget his dream. 

“That’s why I said not to use up all the eggs, Hajime—”

“Well how was I supposed to know you were making omurice for dinner—”

“Because I told you last night to not use them all up! Now we have to go to the market—”

“I’m staying over at Kento’s tonight,” Eiji said, sitting down behind a plate of waffles, “So you don’t have to worry about me.” He yawned as he dug in, pouring syrup all over the waffles. 

“See?” Iwa said, grinning at his husband, “If Eiji’s not here then there’s enough for the three of us.” 

“Eiji,” Oikawa pointed the spatula at him, “You can’t just decide things on your own. Did you not think to ask me if you could stay over at Kento’s?” 

Eiji glanced around, before poking at his waffle and shoving it in his mouth, “Have I ever needed permission to stay at Kento’s?” 

“You need to at least _notify_ us first,” his mom snapped, “Last I checked we are a _family.”_

Iwa turned to him, nodding his head, “Mom’s right, kiddo.” 

“Dad,” Eiji groaned, “Please don’t call me _kiddo._ ” 

Kaori snorted at that, nudging her brother and repeating the word sarcastically. 

“Shut _up_ Kaori—”

“None of that,” Oikawa scolded, “It’s too early.” 

Kaori just giggled, but Eiji yielded, staying quiet and quickly eating his waffles. He excused himself once he was done, rushing up the stairs to his room so that he could hurry up and pack. He wanted to get to Shinji’s house as soon as possible. That didn’t work, though, because as Kaori had warned him about before, Eiji was stuck having to do the dishes.

* * *

 

Once Kaori finished her breakfast, and she was up in her room, everyone safely out of earshot, Oikawa turned to Iwa, pursing his lips, “He’s definitely not going to Kento’s.” 

“Tooru—”

“Shinji’s parents are out of town. And suddenly he wants to spend the night at Kento’s.” 

“Tooru—”

“Tell me I’m wrong!”

Iwa grimaced, “You’re probably not wrong, but—”

“It’s too soon! Tell him he can’t go—”

“Why do _I_ have to be the one to tell him that—”

“Because he listens to you—”

“Tooru,” Iwa grabbed his husband’s hands, gripping them to calm him down, “I’m not gonna tell him he can’t go. He’s old enough to make his own decisions. Besides, maybe he really is going to Kento’s. Didn’t we say we weren’t gonna be those paranoid parents?”

“Well I lied,” Oikawa threw his hands up, “I’m a paranoid parent! I’m not gonna let my fifteen year old son—”

Iwa smiled, squeezing Oikawa’s hands again, “It’s all part of growing up. If you’re that worried then just tell him he has to be home by midnight.” 

Oikawa fidgeted, unsure of what to do. “Midnight…” 

“Mhmm…”

“But that still gives them enough time to—”

“Tooru. Were you not fifteen?” 

“I _was,”_ the omega snapped, “Which is _exactly_ why I know what this freaking child of ours is planning to do—”

The alpha cackled at that, shaking his head and letting go of Oikawa’s hands, “Well. He’s _your_ son afterall.”

“Oh so when he’s acting a damn fool he’s _my_ son—”

“I told you spoiling him would lead to no good—” 

“You spoiled him just as much,” Oikawa argued.

“Definitely not as much as you.”

The omega crossed his arms, “So you’re completely fine with this.”

“I’m just saying Eiji needs a little bit of room to spread his wings.”

Oikawa pursed his lips, nearly tapping his foot, “So if Kaori was going to a friend’s house but you knew she was going to stay with an alpha instead you’d just let her… _spread her wings_?” 

The drastic change to Iwa’s features was exactly what Oikawa was hoping for, the alpha replying almost immediately, “Fuck that!” 

“See!” 

“Ok, ok,” Iwa reeled himself in, “No, that’s not fair. Kaori’s seven so I’m more protective—”

“That’s—”

“And,” Iwa continued, “She’s an omega so like that’s double protectiveness—”

“That’s a double _standard_ is all it is, Hajime,” Oikawa said with a roll of his eyes.

“So you’re saying you’d be ok with Kaori doing that?”

“I’m saying I’m not ok with any of our children doing that!” 

“Ok,” Iwa said, holding his hands out, “Let’s just tell him he has to be home by ten.”

“Nine.” 

“Tooru,” the alpha sighed, “At this point do we even let him go at all?” 

“I don’t know…” the omega bit at his thumb, “If we don’t let him go won’t that be worse? What if he sneaks out? I refuse to be the parent whose child sneaks out—”

“Well,” Iwa breathed, feeling like they were just going in circles, “We’ll give him until 9. That’s pretty reasonable.”

“We need an excuse though, Hajime we can’t just suddenly _not_ let him go to _Ken-to’s,”_ Oikawa made air quotes as he mentioned Kento’s name. 

“Tooru,” Iwa motioned between them, “We’re parents. We can just say it’s because we say so.” 

“I know, but he’s been fighting me on that recently—“

“He can’t get too mad,” Iwa reasoned, “Because that’d be giving himself away. It’s not like going to Kento’s is a big deal.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened, “You’re right!” 

“Exactly,” Iwa grinned, “So let me talk to him. I’ve got this.” 

Oikawa kissed his cheek, nuzzling his husband, “Thank you, Hajime.” 

Iwa accepted the praise happily, before separating from Oikawa and then heading towards Eiji’s room. He inhaled before walking in, just taking a moment to mentally prepare himself, because he knew this wasn’t going to be easy. 

“Your mom knows,” he blurted as he walked in, and already he knew this was going to go downhill very _very_ quickly. 

“What?” Eiji looked at him, stopping midway as he shoved a t-shirt into his overnight bag.

“And I know,” Iwa continued, “so you’re gonna be home by nine.” 

Eiji crinkled up his features into that of confusion, staring at his dad like he was crazy, “You know…that I’m going to Kento’s?” 

“Cut the crap, Eiji,” Iwa groaned, sitting down on his son’s bed, “you’re not that good of a liar. Besides, Shinji’s parents are out of town right—”

“How’d you know—not—not that that matters…”

“Eiji.”

“Dad!” Eiji groaned, “Please! I have to go! This is a once in a lifetime chance!” 

“You realize the position you’re putting me in? Besides I find it really hard to believe Shinji just invited you to sleep over when his parents are gone. Are you sure you didn’t just invite yourself over?” 

“I didn’t! Shinji asked me!”

Iwa crossed his arms, “What did he say?”

“He asked if I wanted to come over to study today.” 

It was enough to make the alpha drop his arms, Iwa staring, blinking blankly at his son. 

“Eiji.” 

“What?” 

“No. You’re home by nine and that’s the end of it.” 

“But Dad—”

“An invitation to study is _not_ an invitation to spend the night. What did I tell you?” He barked out the last question, his voice sharp enough to make Eiji lower his head in response, “To go at Shinji’s pace.” 

“And have you been doing that?”

“I have—”

“Obviously _not—”_

“Daaad—”

“No,” Iwa shook his head, crossing his arms again, “I’m not hearing this, and your mother sure as hell isn’t going to either. You’ve got until 9 and you’re lucky it’s even that much.” 

Eiji groaned, but agreed regardless, because it wasn’t like he had much of a choice to start with. “Fine,” he managed, “But then I’m leaving now.” He got up, only to be pulled down again, “You have protection?” Iwa asked.

“Dad—”

“This isn’t a joke. If you’re really going to do something like this I need you to understand. Having sex is not a game.” 

“I bought condoms already…” Eiji mumbled.

“You know how to put one on?”

“DAD!” 

“Yes or no?” 

It was creepy. Not because of the question, but because of how calm his dad was acting about all of this. Somehow it made everything seem all the more real. 

“Yeah,” Eiji nodded, unable to meet his father’s gaze. 

“Ok, now listen to me,” Iwa’s tone was sharp, but still with that ever present calmness, “I know you’re young, and it’s easy to get carried away. But you need to be watching Shinji the whole time. Scent is _not_ a good indicator. Look at his eyes. If he looks scared, or anxious, or like he wants to stop, you _need_ to stop. If he _tells_ you to stop you zip up your pants and you fucking run your head under cold water and you _stop._ Got it?” 

Eiji nodded seriously, feeling like he was getting scolded. But it was almost worse when his dad ruffled up his hair, because that just made him feel like he was five years old again. 

“Have fun, but remember to be safe about it, ok?” 

“Yeah,” Eiji nodded, “Ok.” 

With that, his dad left, and it didn’t take Eiji very long to gather the rest of his things, and head out for Shinji’s house himself. He managed to make it past his mom without a problem, and he muttered a silent thank you to his dad, because Eiji got the feeling he was saving them both the trouble. 

When he got Shinji’s house, Shinji was in his casual clothes, the ones Eiji recognized as the kind Shinji always wore when he was studying. 

“Are you hungry?” the omega asked, leading them inside, “There’s pudding and I think some pasta for lunch somewhere.”

“I’m good with whatever,” Eiji admitted, unable to take his eyes off Shinji. 

“Mm. Then let’s study a bit before we eat. You didn’t do well in English again, right?” 

Eiji wasn’t really sure if he believed it or not. Because maybe Shinji had actually meant to just… _study._ Which was cringeworthy if only because that would mean his dad was right.

And so they studied. For about two hours before lunch, and a solid hour afterwards. Eventually Eiji got tired of it all, flopping onto Shinji and biting at his neck. 

_“I’m booooredd,”_ he whined, casually suckling at the omega’s scent glands. 

Shinji stiffened beneath his bite, shifting around a little awkwardly in his spot, “We only have…a little more to study…” 

“We’ve _been_ studying…” Eiji muttered, dragging his tongue across Shinji’s swelling glands, and Shinji giggled, craning his neck a bit to give the alpha better access. But then he pulled away, tilting Eiji’s chin up so that they could kiss properly. “I know we saw each other yesterday. But it felt like I hadn’t seen you in forever.” 

Eiji’s face brightened, kissing the omega some more, “I felt like that—too—” he said between kisses, the last one hard enough to push them both to the floor. Shinji giggled some more, wrapping his arms around Eiji’s neck to deepen their kiss, Eiji tangling his legs around Shinji’s. 

One steamy makeout session and two boners later, it was safe to say they were both embarrassingly out of breath. Eiji brought his hand down to the bulge in Shinji’s pants, palming him over the fabric, “Can I?” 

Lips pink and swollen, Shinji nodded eagerly, bringing Eiji into another kiss, “Together? Like last time?” 

Eiji swallowed, thinking that it was now or never. “Can we…” he trembled a bit, “Can we go further than that, today?” 

Pink tinted Shinji’s cheeks, the omega looking off to the side, “Um…anything you want…is fine…” 

Eiji swallowed again. He didn’t know what that meant. Because his dad had said to look at Shinji’s eyes but Shinji wasn’t letting him _look_ him in the eyes, and he wasn’t sure what the hell he was supposed to do with that. “We don’t,” he licked his lips, “have to…do anything. If you don’t want.” 

The omega _did_ look at him then, eyes wide and sort of sad behind his glasses, “No I—“ Shinji looked away again, “I want to…that’s kind of why I invited…but—” he covered his face with his hands, “Sorry that probably sounds really slutty.” 

“It’s not slutty!” Eiji interjected, “It’s not slutty at all! It’s totally normal!” 

Slowly, Shinji removed his hands, “Do you think so?” 

“Yeah!” Eiji nuzzled him, “I want to do that with you too!” 

“Really?” 

Eiji bumped his forehead against Shinji’s, grinning nice and wide, “I bought condoms and everything.” Shinji snorted in response, giggling and then shaking his head, which again, Eiji wasn’t sure what to do with. “What is it?” he asked anxiously. Shinji just shook his head, “I…I bought some too.” 

“You did?”

The omega nodded, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth.

“What? When?” 

“For my heat,” Shinji explained, “I had to buy a lot of things…and they were there, so I figured…” 

Eiji tried to kiss him, but it resulted more in just a smooshing of their lips together, Eiji squeezing Shinji tight, “I love you,” he declared, nuzzling as much as he could “You’re the freaking best.” 

“Stop,” Shinji giggled more, the giddiness transferring to Eiji as well, and eventually one of them got enough sense to suggest moving to the bed, where Eiji just latched onto Shinji’s scent glands again. 

Taking their clothes off had never been so awkward. Especially so when they both started in different areas, Eiji taking his shirt off first, and Shinji starting with his pants. Both stopped when they realized it, sitting on Shinji’s bed and staring at each other in embarrassment. It took a few kisses to calm each other down, to get back into the rhythm of it, to get swept up by the moment again. And it was going rather well, Eiji thought, until they were both suddenly naked, both definitely more embarrassed than they’d ever been in their entire lives. 

Shinji dropped his hands between his legs, trying to scurry beneath the covers. “It’s…kind of cold without clothes on,” he muttered, throwing the sheets over himself in order to hide his body. Eiji followed him, both under a giant blanket, both to scared too touch the other. 

“Do you um,” Eiji licked his lips, finally breaking the silence, “do you wanna kiss some more?” 

Nodding, and taking off his glasses, Shinji agreed, setting the glasses down on the nightstand. The kiss brought their bodies close together, skin touching skin for the first time. “You’re…warm,” Shinji said, breath fanning over Eiji’s lips. Eiji scoffed, “You’re warm too…and kinda wet…”

“Sorry,” the omega blushed, “I can’t help it—“

“No no!” Eiji insisted, “That’s a good thing!” 

Shinji closed his eyes, kissing Eiji again, “Really?” 

“Mm,” they bumped noses, “Really.” 

It was…clumsy. That was the only real way to describe it. Because Eiji had a bit of trouble, trying to figure out if he should jack Shinji off or finger him, and he was pretty sure he did a crap-ass job of fingering him, because even though Shinji let out little whines, he was mostly quiet, but maybe it was the embarrassment building up, because regardless of all of that, Eiji’s fingers were absolutely soaked. Which was a good thing. 

At least, he was pretty sure it was a good thing. He didn’t know what to do with his hand afterwards, so he just licked his fingers, partially because that was what they did in porn, but also because he was just kind of curious. The taste was surprisingly good. 

Maybe that’s why Aizen liked eating omegas out so much. 

“What are you doing??” Shinji practically screeched as he watched, trying to stop Eiji from continuing, “That’s—! You don’t have to do that!” 

“I want to,” Eiji said dumbly, giving Shinji an even dumber smile in response, “You taste good.” 

Shinji went red all the way to his ears, hiding behind his hands again. Eiji pried them apart gently, nuzzling him again. His skin was starting to prickle with heat. It was like every time a part of him brushed against Shinji, a new little spark started another fire in the pit of his stomach. “Can I…” he swallowed, exhaling right onto Shinji’s face, “Can I lick you? Down there?” 

The way Shinji’s eyes widened was unlike anything Eiji had ever seen. Shinji shook his head forcefully, his curls bouncing around his face as he did so, “No. N-Not today. That’s—that’s too much.” 

“Too embarrassing?” 

Again, Shinji nodded. 

“Ok,” Eiji nodded back in response, smiling a bit, “I won’t, then.” He reached between them, slowly pumping his hand up and down, the way they’d done it before. Shinji twitched, shivering a bit, which was always a great feeling, having the omega whimper softly like that. 

“E-Eiji, wait,” Shinji clutched at him, eyes wide and somewhat watery, which was enough for Eiji to stop absolutely everything, “What’s wrong??” 

Shinji bowed his head, letting in a shaky breath, “You’re…are you not putting it in?” 

The only thing Eiji could manage was a lick of his lips, “You—do you want me to?” 

“I-I,” Shinji glanced up, before lowering his head again, “I just thought…since you said…” 

“Yeah, no! I do! I mean, I want to but—I just…I mean I wasn’t sure…” 

Shinji closed his eyes, shaking his head, “No, it’s ok. I wasn’t sure either…” 

Eiji swallowed, “I’d um…I’d have to get the condom…” 

Shinji gave a nod to show he understood, the two of them separating from each other. 

It couldn’t have been more than a minute or so. But it felt like 3 hours, what with finding his backpack, pulling out the condom, ripping it open, trying to put it on, and then getting back over to Shinji. 

_Awkward awkward awkward._ And so fucking _uncool._ He was trembling. Actually, he wasn’t sure if he was the one trembling, or if Shinji was the one trembling, but either way someone was definitely trembling. 

“If it hurts I can stop,” Eiji said, scooting in closer, so that their bodies were pressed together. Shinji smiled at that, nuzzling Eiji’s nose, “Okay.” 

“A-And I won’t knot you. I hear that…hurts…the first time…”

“Oh,” Shinji blinked, lowering his lashes, “Okay…” 

Eiji stopped again, because again he had no idea what the hell that was supposed to mean. He took in a breath, “Unless you want me to—I mean I can—“ 

“I don’t mind it…” Shinji said quietly, “If you do…” 

His dick throbbed, Eiji nearly letting out a whine. 

“I just,” Shinji blurted quicky, trying to correct himself, “I just wanna know what it feels like. That’s all.” 

“Right, yeah,” Eiji nodded, “Yeah that’s fine. Um. I won’t…pull out then.” 

Shinji’s face burned a bright red, but he nodded again regardless, kissing Eiji so that they could close their eyes and hide from their embarrassment for a bit. “Ok,” Eiji said again, once their lips were swollen, “Let me know if it hurts…”

* * *

 

Having Shinji snuggled up against him, purring with his knot inside him was complete euphoria. It was warm, and made his chest swell, and made him want to squeeze the absolute _fuck_ out of Shinji but to be perfectly honest, Eiji was too scared to move. 

“Are you comfortable?” he asked again. 

Shinji laughed, suckling softly at Eiji’s scent glands, “Yes, Eiji. You’ve asked me four times already.”

“Right. No, good. That’s good.” 

“Are _you_ comfortable?” 

“Yeah,” Eiji gave a stupid smile, “I’m super comfortable. Most comfortable I’ve ever been ever!”

Shinji smiled back at him, closing his eyes and nuzzling him softly, his cheeks slightly colored, “I think,” he cleared his throat, “We can probably separate now…” 

Eiji squeezed him, tightening their hug, “Do we have to?” 

“I thought you had to get home soon?” 

Eiji glanced at the clock, the panic starting to settle in, “Shit!” He turned to Shinji though, nuzzling him softly while he pulled out, both of them letting out an involuntary moan as he did so. 

“I should—clothes—”

Shinji’s eyes widened in horror, sitting up on the bed, “Are you crazy? You can’t go home like that!” 

“Well I mean—I’d put my clothes on first, obviously—”

Shinji shook his head desperately, “Not _that._ You need to shower! Our scents—”

Eiji paled, realizing what Shinji was saying. There was no way his mom wouldn’t notice _that._ “Right,” he nodded, “Um—can I borrow your shower?” 

“Yeah,” Shinji nodded, “Of course. Actually I—I have a stronger soap—for scents—since, with my heat…” he mumbled the rest, rolling out of bed and throwing a shirt on, digging through his closet and then holding out a bottle to Eiji when he found what he was looking for, “That should get rid of everything.” 

Eiji took the bottle, still naked, tossing it over in his hands and then smirking at Shinji, “Do you wanna shower toge—”

“Absolutely not.” Shinji crossed his arms, pushing Eiji towards the door, “I need to put on the air purifiers in my room and then wash the sheets—”

“There’s still time if we—”

“Eiji,” the omega noticeably blushed, still pushing, “No. Please. You know where the bathroom is right? I’ll take mine after you.” 

“Alright,” Eiji agreed, pulling Shinji into a sloppy kiss that did nothing but turn them both on all over again, “I’ll be out in a bit.” 

* * *

“I told you you panicked for nothing,” Iwa held his arm out, so that Oikawa could settle down next to him on the bed. 

“Well,” Oikawa sneered, climbing into bed, “Better to panic and have nothing happen than to _not_ panic and have something happen.” 

Iwa pulled the omega closer to him, so that they could cuddle better. He turned off the television, setting the remote down on the nightstand by their bed, “He didn’t have a scent on him. Shinji probably did just mean to study.” 

Oikawa sighed, nuzzling into his husband, “That boy is our saving grace. I don’t know how he keeps Eiji in line.”

The smile that crept onto the alpha’s face was one he couldn’t help, Iwa starting to stroke Oikawa’s hair, “Why do you sound so sad about that?” 

The omega exhaled, “He spends all his time with Shinji now, have you noticed? He’s hardly home anymore.” 

“That’s natural, though.” 

“But Hajime. He’s still our son. He should spend more time with his family too.” 

Iwa nuzzled his mate, “He’s growing up. He’ll be in college in 2 years.” 

“Stop,” Oikawa’s hand shot up to cover Iwa’s mouth, “That talk is not allowed.” 

“Babe—”

“No,” Oikawa pouted, “That’s too soon. How did time go by that fast?” 

“I don’t know,” Iwa smiled, “It feels like it was only yesterday we were bringing Kaori home.” 

“Hajime,” Oikawa looked up, tears lining his eyes, “I want another baby.” 

The alpha’s eyes widened, shaking his head, “Oh no. No no. Don’t start with the baby fever. You almost killed me the last time.” 

“But I mean it—”

“You’re only saying that because your heat is due and I stupidly mentioned Eiji going to college.” 

“But do you remember?” Oikawa continued, “How small Kaori was? They’re so cute when they’re that small, Hajime.” 

Iwa swallowed, “Do _you_ remember how you almost killed me when we had that pregnancy scare last year? How it was _all my fault_ and you wanted to _file for divorce?”_

Oikawa pursed his lips, “I wasn’t that dramatic.” 

“Tooru.”

“Ok so I’m dramatic!” he held his hands up, angrily plopping onto the alpha’s chest, “Babies are just cute, that’s all…” he thought about it, exhaling onto Iwa’s chest, “If I had to change another diaper though I might kill myself.” 

They both laughed, Iwa rubbing Oikawa’s arm up and down, “I knew it.” 

“Ok,” Oikawa decided, “No more babies. But I do want Eiji spending more time with us. He could bring Shinji to dinner or something. I don’t want to blink and suddenly he’s going off to college and we never see him again.”

The alpha smiled, bringing his omega in for a kiss, “That sounds good to me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even realize this story has basically 600 kudos. Like wtf how and when did that happen. Thank you guys for reading this and sticking with it. I know updates have been spazzy as all hell, but I've been really busy with my original work, and like I've mentioned multiple times on tumblr that is my main priority right now. So again just thank you guys for being so patient while you waited for updates on this one ^^ I can't believe it's almost over. Like the ATPCH saga will officially come to a close. 
> 
> Ah. My heart. 
> 
> Also, before anyone complains. I know I skipped the sexy times. And I know I've written first time teen sexy times before. But idk this time around I just couldn't do it. Maybe because they're both my babies. Anyway it just felt too wrong so I didn't do it. And I won't apologize for not writing it either. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Shinji stretched out, letting out a bit of a yawn, sticking his legs out so that the only thing the sheets really managed to cover was his bottom. Partially because he was a little hot, partially because he just wanted to show Eiji his legs. 

Eiji was always saying how much he loved his legs.

It was still really embarrassing, having so much of his body exposed, but the way Eiji touched him was always enough to overpower the embarrassment. 

Because Eiji had this _way_ of touching, after they’d been intimate, that almost felt more intimate than the act itself, something Shinji couldn’t try to mimic or reciprocate no matter how hard he tried, because he had no idea how Eiji did it—how the simple brush of his fingers could say so much, could _mean_ so much, could fill Shinji up with warmth he never wanted to give up. 

It felt like slipping into an almost-there reality. One that existed between the slanted rays of the after school sun that entered Eiji’s room through curtains that were hastily pulled shut. Where they just lay there, for an uncertain amount of time that really couldn’t have been very long, a few minutes at the most, but that time belonged to them, so that was all that really mattered.

And whenever they were like that, Shinji couldn’t ever stop himself from purring.

“You’re really pretty when you’re sleeping…” Eiji murmured, fingers brushing over the omega’s cheek. Shinji giggled, keeping his eyes closed, nuzzling into Eiji’s palm, “I’m not asleep though.” 

“I know,” Eiji replied, “I’m just saying in general.” 

Shinji’s eyes fluttered open, so that he could look at Eiji, “Am I pretty when I’m awake, too?” 

“Yeah,” Eiji gave a dumb smile, leaning in to bump his nose against Shinji’s, “You’re always pretty.” 

He smiled at that, the omega closing his eyes and burying his face into the pillow and taking in a large inhale. For one, the pillow helped hide the pink he knew was probably in his cheeks, but more than that, Eiji’s bed was simply the best. It beat any t-shirt, jacket, or sweat-filled jersey. There was just something about the way it held the alpha’s scent, how rich it was—the pillows and sheets and mattress—as if he were being surrounded by Eiji. 

Eiji would tease him about it, sometimes. The way Shinji always had his nose buried in one of the alpha’s pillows. But he couldn’t really help it. No matter how hard he tried, memory never did Eiji’s scent justice. And holding Eiji’s pillows to his face, inhaling that calming scent, it always put Shinji at ease, sending pleasant vibrations through his body that manifested into purrs. 

Not to mention, it always made Eiji pout. And Shinji kinda liked that.

“The real thing’s right here, you know.” 

Shinji nodded, nuzzling further into the pillow, “I know.” 

That only made Eiji frown, “So why don’t you just hug me instead?” 

The omega bit his lip, smiling to himself, “We get too horny when we cuddle. And I’m too tired to go again.” 

“That’s not true!” Eiji slid in closer, “We cuddle all the time—“ he pouted again, “—it’s lonely when we don’t…” 

Shinji couldn’t hold back his giggles, popping his head off the pillow, “Come here then.” 

Eiji did as he was told, pressing his body as close as he could to Shinji. Shinji helped him with it, keeping the blanket between them as he threw one leg over Eiji’s. His expression flattened, because already he could feel Eiji against him. Shinji sighed, eyes giving a lazy roll as he looked up at the alpha, “How are you already hard—”

“I can’t help it—!”

“Eijiiiii—”

“I’m not I’m not,” the alpha squeezed, nuzzling softly, “I won’t do anything.” 

“You’ve said that the last two times—”

A dumb laugh parted Eiji’s lips, Shinji very clearly seeing the memories flash behind the alpha’s eyes. 

“That was before. I’m good now.” 

Shinji let out a doubtful hum, but nuzzled into Eiji anyway, pressing his cheek against Eiji’s chest. He was warm. It was really nice, being able to do this, even though he was the taller one. Eiji as the big spoon was always something Shinji immediately agreed to. “It’s ok,” Shinji told him, “I wasn’t really helping, last time…” 

“You really weren’t!” Eiji argued, “You know I can’t help it when you rub like that…” the last few words came out at a bit of a whimper, as if the alpha were a lost cause. Shinji would never admit how much he loved that sound. So he just laughed instead, letting his fingers go up Eiji’s side, trying to mimic the way Eiji had touched him. He hoped his feelings would show, would be recognized—conveyed with nothing more than an honest touch. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” he blurted, almost as if he were in a dream, knowing it was stupid to say, because they were only fifteen after all, neither one of them really knowing what they were doing, both still living with their parents, only allowed to stay like this for maybe another ten minutes, because someone would be home soon, so no matter how much either one of them wished it, there was just no way to lounge around in bed, the way lovers were supposed to. 

“Yeah,” Eiji said, but the way he said it was very… _unEiji-like,_ serious, almost, and so Shinji looked at him, saw the small smile that was on the alpha’s lips, saw the way his eyes were closed, almost as if to say that to Eiji, none of those worries existed. Not so long as it was just him and Shinji. 

“But, I guess,” Eiji opened his eyes again, bright and wide and filled with excitement, much closer to the Eiji Shinji knew so well, “We can, can’t we?” 

Shinji crinkled his features, partially thinking Eiji had gone crazy, “What?” 

“Stay together,” Eiji nodded, bringing up his pinky, “Forever.” 

The smile that overtook his face was one Shinji couldn’t fight, “What?” he repeated.

“Let’s make another promise!” Eiji practically shouted, waggling his pinky, “Like last time!”

“We were five years old then—”

“So? Doesn’t it just increase our chances if we’re older?” 

“Eiji—”

“Come on,” he held his hand right beneath Shinji’s nose, “Promise.” 

Shinji bit his lip, though it did nothing to hide his smile, brining his own hand up so that he could wrap his pinky around Eiji’s. “Ok,” he promised, “Until forever, then.” 

“Mm,” Eiji grinned, “Forever.”

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no excuse. And this was such a short chapter that it's almost embarrassing. But I finally had a moment to myself so I got to go through replying to comments. Really I'm so sorry I made you guys wait so long!! I think part of me also just didn't want to post because it marks the end of such a long series. Like dang. It's officially over. Which is sort of really sad but it also means we can move on to new things! 
> 
> Also, for anyone wondering why in the actual fuck this chapter is so short: back when I wrote it, I was sort of on a deadline. I wanted to start/post my original work without being tied to any fanfics anymore. So I just kind of cranked out what I could so that I could start my original work as planned. And so yeah. I kinda hate that it wasn't this grand ending the way maybe a lot of you guys were expecting it to be, but at the same time I kinda had to do what was best for me, even if that meant cutting this story a bit short. So again, my apologies. 
> 
> Regardless though, I hope you guys enjoyed this, and a place to call home, and all the laughs/tears that happened in between. Thank you, to all of you, for sticking with these stories for so long ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! First of all if you have no idea who these characters are, then please go read A Place to Call Home first and then come back XD 
> 
> Secondly, this is the only chapter I will be posting to AO3 until the entire story is completed.
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your continued support! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this so please don't be shy and leave a review, they really mean more than you know ^^


End file.
